Bad Intentions
by PureBite
Summary: [Bubbline AU. Marceline and Bubblegum. High school setting.] Marceline is a rebel, Bubblegum is a respected Student Body President. What could go wrong? Many things.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Intentions

-[7:59 A.M.] Ooo High School-

Seconds before the classes start at Ooo High School. Raven haired girl was making her way to the school. She jumped off the railing instead of walking down the stairs to cut some time.

"Crap, I'm runnin late, gah it should be here around the corner."

The streets were empty except for a few stray cats wondering around and waiting for birds to lower their guards. She turned around the corner "Bingo" her face lit up with a lopsided grin. Quickly running up the stairs to the main entrance she raised her hand and wrapped it around the polished door handle.

"Stop right there."

 _Gah...what now?..._

The raven haired girl slowly turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Your first day and already breaking multiple rules huh?" _A member of student council great, just what I wanted._

The girl had beautiful pink hair, a shade which raven haired girl usually despised. She was a little bit shorter then the rebel. Her uniform was neat, without a single wrinkle. It perfectly wrapped around her slim figure. On her right arm there was a red cloth with white detailed design pinned to her uniform, claiming that she was part of the school's student council.

"First of all you are late. Second of all thats not how you are supposed to wear the school's uniform. Button up your dress shirt all the way and fix the tie. Also throw away your gum."

The raven haired girl had her dress shirt's sleeves rolled up few of the top buttons of the shirt were unbuttoned exposing her neck, her tie was loosely tied. She had a few dark leather bracelets around her left wrist. The shirt was not tucked in her black skinny jeans. She had on black high top converse. And her skin was really pale, yet it fit her well.

"Sure thing princess."

"Now follow me to the main office, I suppose you don't have a single idea on were its located."

"Lead the way." The girl mockingly opened the door and bowed allowing the student council member to go first. The other girl was taken aback by such action but shrugged it off and walked inside the school building, heading towards the main office.

When they walked in the office the pink haired girl went to retrieve the schedule from the front desk. While the other girl leaned against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest, wearing her ear buds vaguely moving her head to the music with her eyes closed. After about five minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Your schedule." she said holding up a piece of paper in front of the raven haired girl's face.

In response she grinned. "Thanks Priss".

"You gonna take those off" she pointed at the ear buds "or will I confiscate them?"

"I'll put them away if you will be kind enough to take me to my classroom." She had on that wolfish grin once again.

The girl sighed. "I swear you are something, you have the nerve..Lets see your first lesson is History. Follow me." The girl pushed herself off of the wall and followed the pink haired council.

She noted that she was taller then her escort. Also that the girl's hair color seemed to be natural, so silky shiny, pink.

The school's halls were filled with multiple posters of clubs and other stuff that seems worthless. Also there were cases with many shiny medals and trophies.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Come in."

As the door opens the teacher brightly smiles "Ah, hello, what brings you here?"

"Mr. Edmund I believe you have a new transfer student in your class from now on."

"Ah yes of course!" he exclaimed.

"I have escorted her to your classroom." Bubblegum moves out of the way and allows the girl to step in the classroom.

"Thank you so much!" after that Bubblegum closed the door and headed towards her office.

"Welcome to Ooo High School, now introduce yourself, and take a seat anywhere you please."

 _Heh this teacher gets on my nerves hes way too positive._

"Hey, my names Marceline Abadeer." The students were looking at her with curiosity. After introducing herself she moved towards the back row seats and took a seat next to a window.

Bubblegum neatly stocked another stash of papers on her desk.

 _Sigh its not even noon, and I already have so much work ._

"Ms. Bubblegum, may I come in?"

Bubblegum leaned back in her chair. "Its open."

A girl walked in holding a file in her hands. "This is the file for the new transfer student." After placing it on Bubblegum's desk the girl walked out and softly closed the door behind herself.

The pink haired girl brought a mug of hot tea next to her lips and took a sip, she looked at the file. "Let's see..." she opened the file and took a look at the papers inside. "Marceline Abadeer, oh how am I _glad_ to be your counselor. Another trouble maker.

 **[Marceline Abadeer]**

 **Age:17**

 **Sex:Female**

 **Hair Color:Black**

 **Eye Color: Dark Gray/Bluish**

 **Father: Hunson Abadeer**

 **Mother: Unknown**

… **...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Ooo High School, Math Class]

 _I'm going to pass out of boredom..._

Half way through the day and Marceline already regrets even coming to school today. She leaned back in her chair, chewing lightly at the pencil. In this classroom the desks were made for two people. So Marceline's partner was some shirt little kiddo. She took a moment examining him. He had shaggy blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Instead of paying attention to the teacher he was drawing some pictures of people fighting.

 _Sigh there must be something at this school that could get my attention._

"Hey kiddo."

"Name's Finn. " said the blond kid pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Sure thing, do you know if the school has some sort of music program?"

"Hell yeah. Jake, BMO, and I have our own band. We jam in the music room every other day! You know how to play?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, say what, I'll introduce you to peeps during lunch, and we'll see if we can all jam today?"

"Sick"

The kid raised his fist in the air and looking at Marceline with a smile. She cracked a grin and bumped her fist with his.

[ **Time skip]** -[ **The bell rings.]**

Finn dramatically raised his fists in to the air.

"Cmon lets roll!"

"What's with the hurry kid?" Marceline said tilting her head.

"We should get to the cafeteria fast before it gets packed, then you don't have any chances to eat because by the time you will get your lunch, it will be minutes before the end of lunch."

Marceline was following the kid to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was pretty big and spacious. The lines were getting really big, the kid didn't lie. Thanks to him though they were in the front of the line. When it was Marceline's turn she picked a sandwich, and a few red strawberries, with a cranberry juice."

"Alright, since the cafeteria is really packed we usually hang out outside."

They were approaching a a table filled with couple kids. They were protected from the sun by a big shadow of a tree that was near the table.

"Hey guys guess what is up?" Finn exclaimed then went up to some guy and they did some crazy high five greeting. "This is Marceline, shes new here, she said she could play something, wana all jam away today?"

"Hell yeah bro!" said a guy with a well built body, dark blond hair, and dark brown eyes. He put an arm around Finn's head and messed up his hair.

"Mathematical, Marceline this is Jake"he pointed at the big guy." Over there is Lady" it was a girl with light blond hair and a small lock of her hair was dyed in different colors, like a rainbow. "Next to her is BMO." he was almost as short as Finn, he was wearing glasses and his hair was dyed dark green. Marceline took a seat across BMO and Lady.

After getting away from Jake, Finn looked around once more, "By the way Lady, where is Bubblegum?"

"Oh, shes busy with the student council business again. I really think she needs a break, I'm getting worried about her, she needs to know when to stop."

Marceline looked at Finn "Bubblegum..is it the student council member?"

"Well not exactly, shes the student council president, but yeah, how do you know her?" Finn looked at Marceline with a questioning look.

 _Crap my first day and I already made a bad impression on the president._

"Well she did help me find my way to my class this morning."she rubbed the back of her head.

Marceline zoned out for a moment, but was brought back to reality by the school's bell.

"Alright Mars I'll see you after school, remember we meet at the music room." They high fived each other.

"Yeah yeah, see ya kiddo."

Marceline took out her schedule which was now ruffled and folded up.

 _Sigh, here we go again. Lets see whats next on my schedule...P.E._ She grinned _this actually shouldn't be that bad._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Ooo High School]-[P.E. Girl's changing room.]

 _Time to kick some ass._ Thought Marceline with an evil grin on her face. She was inside of a stall. Getting ready for P.E. She had already put on the black shorts and a plain white short sleeved shirt with the schools logo printed on the side of her sleeve. She was tying her hair into a ponytail. When she was over she took her other clothes and placed them in the bag. After zipping the bag, she put on her converse and opened the stall.

As soon as she opened her stall door the first thing she saw was Bubblegum. She was sitting on a bench tying her shoe laces. Marceline felt as if time had stoped, she zoned out by looking at her. The short shirts that Bubblegum wore and the exposed neck. She blushed and turned away closing the stall behind herself. Scolding herself internally she placed her clothes in her locker and went to the gym.

The gym teacher blew his whistle. "Alright lads! Today we will have a dodge ball tournament."

 _Heheheh prepare to eat dirt suckers._

"Well someone is into today's agenda" a voice said behind Marceline.

Marceline turned around and found Bubblegum standing behind her.

"Well-"a lopsided grin formed on her face."I guess you might say that _,_ by the way don't hurt yourself princess." Marceline replied mocking Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was once again flustered, she raised her hand and pointed at Marceline , but before she could say something back to Marceline the coach had blew the whistle and assigned the teams.

Bubblegum turned out to be placed in the same team Marceline was placed in. When the game had started everyone started shooting dodge balls. After about six minutes half of the opposing team was gone while most of Marceline's team was wiped off.

 _Tsk, my team was made out of mostly losers._ She looked at her right and saw Bonnibelle. _Heh maybe shes not that bad with sports._

When Marceline turned her attention back at the opposing team she saw as a guy with a mohawk threw a ball with great force right at Bubblegum. The ball hit her right in the stomach the sound echoed through the gym. Bubblegum flopped back on her butt on the gym's floor coughing a bit.

The coach paused the game for a moment to check If Bubblegum was fine. Bubblegum insisted she was fine so she went to sit with everyone that was out of the game. While the guy that hit her was laughing his ass off. Bubblegum noticed as Marceline shot him a death glare. The guy noticed Marceline's expression and tilted his head as if mockingly asking her if she wanted to meet the same fate.

The guy got ready and threw the dodge ball with twice as much force as he did before. Marceline caught the ball right in front of her face, she caught it with what seemed no effort at all.

Bubblegum's eyes widened. Marceline stepped back and threw the ball at the guy with the mohawk. The ball met the guys face, the force caused him to fall on his back.

The coach blew his whistle "Marceline, you are not permitted to throw the ball at the opponent's head!". He went to check if the dork was fine.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders and said "My hand slipped, I didn't mean to." however her face expression said otherwise.

The coach dismissed her throw as an accident and the game continued. Bubblegum didn't stop watching Marceline. _Sigh just as I thought another troublemaker._ However there was a vague smile plastered on her face.

At last the only person left was Marceline on her team, while there were seven more guys on the opposite side. As they kept shooting dodge balls at her she evaded them with small simple movements. She took them out one by one and after enough time there was no one else standing on the battlefield except her. She smiled with a satisfying look. The coach was impressed by her, no doubt he thought she was done for.

The bell rang and it was time for them to change back to their clothes. When walking towards her locker Marceline stopped by Bubblegum. She was sitting on the bench and taking her clothes out of the locker.

"Hey you k? That hit seemed pretty hard." she had an apologetic look.

Bubblegum looked up at Marceline and smiled. "I bet I'm in a better condition then Ash."

"That prick's name is Ash?" Marceline thought for a moment.

"Yeah, thanks by the way."

"No problem Princess."she waved Bubblegum a farewell and headed to her locker.

 _That guy is gonna get it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Ooo High School]-[Chemistry Class]

Bubblegum was sitting at her desk and taking out her chemistry notebook and notes. She neatly organized all of her files and utensils on her desk.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Bubblegum turned her gaze and found smiling Marceline standing next to her. "Hello Marceline."

"We meet again princess."

"I would appreciate you not calling me that."

"This seat taken?" she pointed at the chair next to Bubblegum.

Bonnibel shook her head. Marceline took a seat. She opened her hand bag and took out a notebook and a pencil.

The teacher of the class, Mr. Horan, at least thats what it says on Marceline's schedule, came up to the them with couple of books.

"Greetings-"he bowed his head lightly "Marceline, Bonnibel."

Bubblegum looked at him with a quizzical expression plastered on her face.

"Ms. Bubblegum would you be so kind as to help Marceline with catching up? You are the best in the class and I believe that you would be a great tutor. And also I paired you two for the chemistry experiment thats coming up."

Bubblegum simply said "Alright."

He clasped his hands "Fantastic, just go over with her on the topics of genetics, and mutations."

When the pest had left Bubblegum turned to Marceline.

"Alright Marceline what do you already know about genetics?"

"Well...I do know that I wish that I was an Adenine, so I could get paired with U." she smirked.

Bubblegum was flustered as her face showed a shade of pink. "Marceline! I'm being serious here."

"Chill princess, don't worry I know everything alright?"

Bubblegum puffed her cheeks and narrowed her eyes at Marceline.

As the bell rang the teacher got everyones attention. Well except Marceline's. She was scribbling down random images that popped up in her head.

Bubblegum elbowed Marceline when she saw her drawing.

"What the hell princess, you ruined my beautiful drawing."

Bonnibel sighed. "Did you even heard what we were supposed to do?" she crossed her hands and started tapping on her arm.

"Umm, we get free time?"

"No, we will have to do a project on crystals."

"Ah sick! Did he make it specific on what type of crystals?"

Bubblegum paused "Well, no..."

"Alright, are you down to make a Geode of Blue Copper Sulfate Crystals?"

She brought her hand to her chin. "Is it the Geode made using copper sulfate pentahydrate and an egg shell?"

"Yup, its pretty easy to do and should take about a day or two."

Bonnibel smiled "Then its settled. We should do it at my house, I should already have all of the needed materials?"

"Kk, where and when do we meet up?"

"Hmm meet me in the parking lot this Wednesday at four p.m."

"Gotcha."

 **[The Bell Rings]**

"Well princess see ya laterz." Marceline quickly shoved her stuff in her bag and dashed out the classroom. School day was over, and she was bout to jam out with the gang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **[In the halls of Ooo High School]**

"Yo Finn, Jake, BMO." Marceline jogged to the entrance of the music room.

"Sup Mars" the gang smiled and greeted Marceline. "We were just about to enter the music room."said Fin, then he pointed at Jake with annoyance "We would get in faster if this guy would hurry up."

"Well _excuse me_ I am trying to pen this dam door, if your such a smart ass then come and open the door yourself, by the way Marceline what can you play?" said Jake while struggling to find the wright key for the band room.

"Well..."she paused bringing her hand to her chin in thought."I can play lot of instruments like drums, piano, ukulele, but my main focus is bass guitar and guitar."

"Sick!" BMO exclaimed with wide eyes.

Jake turned the key in the key hole and the door opened. He felt the wall for the light switch and turned the lights on. It was a pretty neat room as Marceline thought. There was a separate wall with built in guitar stands. And there were many expensive guitars hanging on them. In the center there was a medium sized stage. There was a neat drum set right in the middle. It had over five extra crashes as well as an extra base pedal. In front of the drums there were four mic stands. At the very back of the room there was a small studio for the special sound effects and a DJ stand.

Finn walked in backwards facing Marceline and explaining the circumstances"Alright so I'm playing drums, Jake over there plays the bass guitar and BMO does cool sound effects like in dubstep."

He climbed on the stage and sat at the edge. Dangling his feet.

"Soo you guys don't have a singer?" Marceline asked raising her brows.

"Yeah...about that we still don't have one."Jake scratched the back of his head.

"Well what do you know"she cracked a smile and picked up an electric guitar."you guys are in luck today."

 **[6:00 p.m.]**

 _Sigh finally I'm through with this work. Should probably check on Lady and head home by now._

Bubblegum sorted out the last of the paper work and placed it in a neat pile inside of her desk.

Another busy day for Bubblegum, she leaned back in her chair and picked up her bag, after shuffling for a short while she pulled out a cellphone. And smiled at the screen.

 **Messages LADY [Edit]**

 **Today 6:03 p.m.**

 **Hey Bubblegum are you done with ur work already? ;/ Its getting pretty late uk**

 **Yeah, sry im done now where are you atm?**

 **I'm at the art classroom, Ill be waiting for u :)**

 **Alright thanks :) il be there asap**

She placed her phone back in the bag, and got out of her chair. She took her jacket off of the hanger next to the door. After walking out she locked the door leading to her office and started heading for the art room.

While nearing the classroom she saw Lady leaning against the wall next to the door, texting somebody. _Probably Jake_ thought Bonnibel.

"Hey Lady." smiled Bubblegum greeting her friend.

"Heeey gurl." Lady smiled from ear to ear and hugged Bubblegum. "Cmon lets go get Jake and everyone else and head home? Maybe we could go to McDonald's or something if you want?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan. Lets go."

The two girls came to a stop at the front of the music studio. They were obviously laying another song, however something was different.

Bubblegum opened the door and stepped in, Lady following her lead. The gang continued to play, but something that Bonnibel didn't expect was Marceline. She observed as the girl played the guitar and sang. She never heard someone play so well. She could bet that every single note Marceline hit was 100% perfectly in rhythm.

(I seriously recommend you guys to listen to the song its the one Marceline and the other peeps are playing. "Bad Intentions" by Digital Daggers)

She didn't blink for even for a single moment. She just watched as Marceline preformed. It seemed as if she dedicated her whole soul to it.

 **You know you wanted to,**

 **You know you wanted to.**

 **Just pull the trigger, I'll**

 **take the blame.**

 **I'll be the villain, just**

 **play the game.**

 **I found bitter heart**

 **I am not what I've done,**

 **what I've become**

 **The smoking gun,**

 **Can't fight these bad intentions**

 **I am not what I've done,**

 **what I've become**

 **The smoking gun,**

 **Can't fight these bad intentions**

 **Just pull the trigger**

 **I'll take the pain**

 **Can't fight these bad intentions.**

As the song came to an end Marceline just then noticed the guests. At first she was surprised when she saw Bonnibel but then smirked when she saw her surprised face. She jumped off the stage and moved the guitar out of the way so the strap held the guitar behind her back. Coming closer to the newcomers.

"Sup Lady" she waved.

"Hi Marceline" Lady said smiling.

"Sup princess" Marceline greeted Bubblegum smirking.

"Hey Marceline, I never knew you could play like that. And since when did you know Lady and the others?" Bubblegum was surprised but in a good way.

"You don't know many things bout me" Marceline said wiggling her eyebrows. "Since today by the way."

Finn almost stumbled, trying to get out of the drums surrounding him, he ran down the stage to greet the two.

"Guys you won't believe it!"he over joyfully used his hands to dramatically express his emotions "Marceline here is a sick guitar player! And how she sings is woah! We gonna kick some ass if theres a talent show."

Lady giggled. "I can tell. So you guys, how about we all go celebrate at McDonald's or something?" she looked around at her friends.

Jake walked down the stage "Sure thing" he smiled placing his guitar on the stand. He walked up and kissed Lady on the cheek.

Finn's stomach growled "Yeah seems like a good idea." he smiled.

After clearing up the room and placing all of the instruments back in their places, along with gufing around and horse playing here and there, the group was set to go. They walked outside.

Marceline had her hands in her back pockets. She was trailing off behind the group Bubblegum and walking next to her.

"It seems that you are getting around well." Bubblegum smiled looking at Marceline.

"Seems so princess." she grinned.

Bonnibel puffed her cheeks and poted which Marceline found hella cute. "Can we forget about that nickname already?"

"Hmm..what about Miss Priss?"Marceline looked at Bubblegum with a mocking smile on her face.

"No way."Bubblegum started getting frustrated which earned her a laugh from Lady. She looked at her with annoyance with a look that said _Really?._

Marceline thought for a moment. "What bout Bonnie?"

Bubblegum's expression changed that to a puzzled one. "Huh?"

"Bonnie it is then." Marceline smiled to herself with satisfaction.

The group was now nearing a medium sized fast food restaurant build a few blocks away from the school. It had outside tables and a drive way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Gaaah"Finn said in delight "What can be better than food." his face lit up as he hungrily started wolfing down the food in front of him.

"Chill out bro" Jake chuckled at his best friend and pat him on the back once or twice, maybe a bit too hard. Causing Finn to choke a bit.

"Heeey let me eat in peace man." He pouted and turned away from Jake protecting the food in his hands.

Bubblegum peacefully ate her food "Marceline, where did you learn to play like that?"

Marceline took a peak at Bubblegum while she took a bite off her cheeseburger. "Well I did have plenty of free time on my hands. I bought a guitar and well I just practiced."

"Just like that?"she looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I did participate in bands from time to time, whenever I felt like it thought."

BMO's cellphones started beeping while he was eating, he hastily finished off his food and pulled out his phone. "Guys I'll cya later, I need to go check on my friend, he said he got a new video game and I just **have** to check it out." He slid out of under the table picking up his light blue backpack.

"Laterz" said Jake, after everyone was done saying bye to BMO, Finn suggested that they should play the game of Truth or Dare.

"Cmon it'll be fun!" he pleaded.

"Don't back away from this later man." Jake answered raising his hands.

Finn grinned "Like heck I would."

 _Awe, not this again, these guys always do stupid stuff when it comes to games like these, it wont lead to anywhere good._ Was what Bubblegum thought, and it was clearly stated in her face expression. Marceline turned to look at her. Evil grin growing wider by the minute.

"Oh, is princess getting scared?" she leaned in closer, Bubblegum was sitting across from her.

Her face showed light signs of pink and she crossed her arms turning her head to the side "Nope, not at all."

"Right." she chuckled.

"But the first round has to consist of truths then we move on towards the dares alright?" after everyone agreed he continued "Kk, who's going first?" he asked eagerly crossing his legs on the cafe's sofa.

"I'll go first." he scanned the group and his eyes landed on Marceline. "Well how bout we go with the fresh meat huh?"

"Be careful Jake make sure your words wont come back biting you in the butt." she narrowed her eyes smiling as the guy gulped.

"Y-yeah. Hmmm How many fights have you gotten into and how bad was the worst fight you were in?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, well I don't even know I lost count of how many, and the worst fight...let's just say that they went to the hospital for a long time."

"Welp its my turn I guess, Finn how far have you gone?" Finn looked at her and the next moment he looked away his face red.

"U-um, do I have to?"he asked backing away into the corner of the couch.

"Awe man dont tell me you are backing away?" said Jake dissapointed.

"Fiiiine" he sighed. Looking down he said quietly "I haven't even kissed anyone yet.".

Jake patted him on the back. "It's cool man you'll get your share."

He seemed to recover the next second excitedly saying. "Alright my turn!" he looked at Bubblegum with a slight blush. "Bubblegum how far have you gone?"

Marceline looked at Bubblegum and found her blushing and trying to think of something to say.

That was the answer for Marceline to her it was obvious that Bonnie has never done anything. "Hey Finn" she said "you can't repeat any truths or dares."

He awed in disappointment as Bubblegum exhaled as if a boulder has been removed from her shoulders.

"Well then I'll ask something else." he was about to say something as Marceline interrupted him grinning "Sorry buddy" she said patting him on the back. "but your chance has slipped, better luck next time." he puffed his cheeks.

It was Bubblegum's turn, she tried to think of something and then turned Lady and asked her "Lady what is the wierdest thing you have ever done?"

Lady shuffled through her memories and tried to remember such a memory. Then it hit her as she slammed her fist lightly on her palm of the other hand. "Oh, I remember when I was at a party once and got all drunk I threw orange punch all over some strangers shooing them away like a plague. And screamed at them 'Demons begone!' on top of my lungs. Heheh" she scratched the back of her head."Thank fully I was the only one that remembered that incident."

Lade turned to Jake. "Have you ever stolen anything?"

"Hmmm I do believe I've stolen your heart?" he hugged her.

"Haha fine I'm nice enough to let you roll with that."

"Alright" Jake said smiling "time for dares. Marceline I dare you to sit on either Finn's or Bubblegum's lap. Until the round is over." he smiled evily.

Bubblegum and Finn turned red.

Marceline looked boredly towards Finn "Sorry Finn your still a kiddo." She got up and jumped over the table "Marceline!" he pouted "I'm just a year or two younger." he crossed his hands and looked away.

"Hi there princess" she grinned.

Not only was her face flushed but her ears were too "I'll remember that Jake." she mumbled to Jake who put his hands up in defense.

Marceline carefully sat on Bonnie's laps so she could still Bonnie and others. She could literally feel just how warm Bonnibel got. She shrugged at Marceline's touch when she put her arm around Bbblegum's neck.

"W-what are you?.." she mumbled.

"Just getting comfy chill Bonnie." Bonnie was not in the position to protest at that moment.

Her heart beat what felt like millions of times per minute, which she knew was scientifically impossible. While Finn only started at the two with a flushed pouted face.

"My turn to dare huh?" Marceline looked at Finn. "Finn I dare you to mix up mustard and ketchup and eat a spoon of it."

"Awe dude thats gross." he took the mustard and the ketchup located at the center of their table. He picked up a plastic one time use spoon and filled it with mustard and ketchup. He pinched his nose and ate the whole thing.

"Gah thats gross man." he started chocking, and he almost vomited .

"Man you weak." said Jake.

"Oh yeah? Well I dare you to do fifty push ups right now while Lady is sitting on your back."

He smiled "Easy bro. Watch me do it."

Jake got into push-up position as Lady sat on his back. He started slowly doing push ups. After about what seemed ten minutes he was done. He breathed heavily while sweat dripped from his forehead. "Can best that?" he asked Finn.

"Sure thing I can!"

"Bubblegum its your turn to make a dare said Lady looking at Bubblegum. Bonnibel was zoned out still flushed with pink. She noticed Lady and said "Yeah, let me think of something...well Finn since you said you can do it." Finn was already regretting what he said. "I dare you to do fifty push ups with Lady on your back."

Finn started doing the push ups but gave up at his twenty sixth push up. Falling to the floor helpless. "I'm so done he said."

Lady looked at Bubblegum and Marceline and said "Bubblegum I dare you to hug Marceline for a whole minute."

Bubblegum looked with _amaze_ at her friend "Come on you are just picking on me, I feel molested." she said with a annoyance. She looked at Marceline who was grinning back at her. She looked away again her face red to the ears and slowly put her arms around Marceline and hugged her, placing her head on Marceline's shoulder. While Marceline returned the hug. Bubblegum's warm touch made her feel like butterfly monsters had exploded in her stomach. She took in the intoxicating smell.

While Bonnie felt how oddly cold Marceline felt, but to her surprise it didn't bother her, but made her feel safe, and comfortable.

Everyone watched them which made Bonnibel extremely embarrassed. After one minute she removed herself from Marceline and looked away. "Alright, times up." she said.

"Well I guess its enough for today." said Lady.

Marceline then got up and sat next to Bonnibel.

"Let's go home then." suggested Jake.

Finn looked at his watch. "Yeah we should its getting pretty late.

"Hey are you guys busy this Sunday?" asked Marceline.

Lady turned to her and curiously "Not really. Why?"

"Well theres this place around here I thought we could all go paint balling." she grinned.

Finn's face lit up and he smiled from ear to ear "Oh man! Sick! Let's go for sure yeah? I'll make sure to grab BMO."

Jake and Lady had agreed to go and of course Finn had agreed also, but not Bubblegum.

"Sorry guys, but I can't I'm busy with work."she answered looking down.

Lady placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cmon Bonnibel let's have some fun, I'll help you with everything when were done alright?"

Bonnibel looked up at her and heavily sighed. "You better, fine I'll go."

Marceline grinned. "Sick its gonna be awesome."

And at that the gang had payed for their bills and headed towards their homes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **[Ooo High School P.E. Class]**

Marceline was all set to attend her P.E. Class she walked upstairs to where the gym was. So far Marceline actually enjoyed school, the place looks alright, its has a music studio where she can play whenever she feels like it, and she found a group of awesome peeps. On the other hand some of her teachers are assholes, but other than that, yup she likes it so far.

When she got to the gym it was still a bit early. She looked around and spotted Bubblegum. And it seemed that she was reading some book. _Sigh Bonnie. You can never stop studying can you?_ Than an idea hit her. She carefully sneaked behind Bonnie not drawing any attention. However Bonnibel didn't suspect a thing. Then Marceline leaned in towards Bubblegum's ear from behind and whispered.

"Helloooo Boonnibel." she whispered lightly making sure to lengthen the vowels.

Bonnie widened her eyes as she felt goosebumps crawl down her spine she jumped and turned around.

"Marceline! What the heck you almost gave me a heart attack no joke." she held her hand over her heart and tried to calm down.

Marceline grinned with delight good to see you too Bonnie." Bubblegum gave her the dirty look.

Marceline raised her hands in defense looking to a side. "Hey don't blame me, you were reading again and I think you should relax and have more fun."

"Well thank you for your concern." she said with sarcasm in her voice.

Marceline remembered something "Oooh, by the way Bonnie you **are** coming to the paint ball game right?" she looked at Bonnie and trying to read her face.

Bubblegum sighed "Yes Marceline I am coming."

"Good, because if you wouldn't I would find you and drag you there myself." she said crossing her hands.

Bonnibel smiled but rolled her eyes. "You have no idea where I even live."

Marceline chuckled "Well I did say I would find you didn't I." she shot back.

Bubblegum looked at her "Marceline that sound scary." Marceline just gave her an innocent smile. Which caused Bubblegum to feel the butterflies in the stomach.

The coach blew the whistle and everyone formed a line in front of him.

It turns out that today was another day of dodge ball practice. The teams were formed again, however this time Bubblegum got to be in the opposing team. That made Marceline form a mischievous smile on her face. Knowing Marceline Bubblegum already suspected what the other girl though and that didn't exactly make her feel happy.

Marceline had already planned this out she would let the other team get most of her team before she started taking them out. So the people on her team wouldn't get Bubblegum before she did. She noted that Bonnibel always kept glancing at her as if ready to dodge the hit that will come sooner or later.

However a guy from Marceline's team aimed for Bonnie and threw the ball, Bonnie saw it coming and knew she wouldn't have enough time to dodge it. So what Marceline did was she shot her own ball at the incoming one. It shot it away from Bubblegum and she was safe.

"What the hell's your problem? I had that hit." the guy came up to Marceline and shoved her lightly.

"Sorry my hand slipped." she snickered. "More importantly shouldn't you be more focused on the game." she said pointing at the opposing team.

Just before he could say something back at her, a ball flew and hit him in the gut. He stumbled and cursed under his breath. Marceline just looked at the guy as he got out of the field.

When she was finally satisfied with the situation Marceline turned her attention back on the team across from them, and started shooting dodge balls at Bonnie. She didn't aim directly at the girl and it didn't take long for Bubblegum to realize that. She narrowed her eyes at Marceline and shot the ball wright at Marceline. She effortlessly dodged it by tilting her head to the side, the dodge ball missing her just by mere few centimeters.

Right after that Marceline took a swing as if saying _thats it_ while she smiled, so Bubblegum closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her and readied herself for impact however all she felt was a light tap as the ball barely hit her hand. Marceline had tricked her into thinking she was gonna go full out, only to catch her off guard.

She opened her eyes and found Marceline winking at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled a bit.

 **[Time Skip-Chemistry Class]**

Marceline walked into the classroom placed her bag next to her desk and flopped down onto her seat next to Bubblegum, who was reading that same book from earlier.

"You know you could have avoided all that play time during dodge ball and just got me out right?" she said without looking away from her book.

"Welllll I practically coould, but does that mean I wanted to?" she snickered at Bubblegum "plus wheres the fun in that. It was totally cute seeing you all worked up like that."

Bubblegum looked up from her book "I-it was what?"

Marceline just turned her head away from Bonnie smiling "Nothing."

The teacher came into the classroom, and the lesson started.

"Hello everybody, its nice seeing you all today." the teacher smiled.

"I think you will enjoy this classroom lab very much. We will be using different meta salts to make different colored flames."

 _After a long and boring step by step explanation from the teacher we actually began doing the experiment._ Marceline thought.

She was working with Bonnibel because thats her partner for the rest of her chemistry class.

And she really did enjoy being her partner, other nerds in the entire school seemed really boring to her, however Bonnie was chill she liked her.

"Alrighty Bonnie we got all the stuffs?" Marceline looked at the list presented in front of her.

Bonnie looked around "Hmmm yup we got alcohol, barium chloride, boron, strontium, calcium, lithium, sodium, copper, and potassium salts." she pointed with her finger at the salts as she named them. While Marceline checked them off the list.

"Alright princess let me do the honors so you won't hurt your precious little hands." she teased getting out a lighter.

"Since when are we so caring." Bonnie asked.

Marceline looked at her and puffed her cheeks. "Since the beginning of the time, and when did you rid me of the right to care for someone?" she asked putting on her protective glasses.

Bonnie put on her own and chuckled. "Just light it up already smart ass."

Marceline smiled and lit up the salts.

"Alright so alcohol is burning in dark blue color, barium chloride is burning a dirty-ish yellow color, boron burning green, strontium a crimson red..."Bonnie started.

"..while calcium gives off an orange flame, red flames by lithium, sodium has a bright yellow flame, copper surprisingly has green color, and at last potassium salts give off a pinkish purplish color."

Marceline ended while smiling.

Bonnie looked at her and smiled "Looks like someone did their homework."

Marceline chuckled. "Cmon lets be honest I never do my homework."

Marceline carefully put out the flames and they started working on their data papers.

"Oh, by the way Marceline don't forget we are supposed to meet at the parking lot today after school."

She nodded "Yup, no worries I remember princess. I'll be a bit late thought. I'll need to stay after school for five minutes." she chuckled innocently.

Bonnie sighed "Marceline what did you do this time?"

Marceline pouted "Apparently the teacher doesn't appreciate the paper airplanes I sent her."

After looking at her Bonnie just smiled and chuckled, Marceline looked like a small child when she did that, and that was adorable. Marceline just smiled in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **[Ooo High School]**

The classes had finished and Bonnibel said bye to Marceline as both of them went to their home classrooms. Bubblegum smiled she really likes spending time with Marceline, how she acted and that cocky attitude of hers. It makes her smile. She entered her home room. After the attendance was taken she got out of her seat and headed towards the parking lot so she could wait for Marceline there.

The parking lot was just behind their school. It was fairly large, just like the school itself for that matter. On the way she met Finn and Jake leaving school. And of course they had asked her if she would really go to the paint ball game. She felt out of touch too. And she did want to have some fun, after all shes not all about boring book stuff.

She turned around the corner and came to her destination, the parking lot. It had already started to empty as the student hurriedly got into cars and the hell out of the school. She walked a bit further into the lot and found a spot were it would be easy to spot Marceline coming. She leaned against the cold wall behind her.

Over time it became empty, and just a group of guys could be seen was passing by.

One of them took a notice of Bubblegum. She was looking to the side and how the setting sun lit her features was just unbelievable. "You see that chick over there? Five bucks that she's mine within five minutes?" the rest of them laughed and agreed to his bet.

Bubblegum noticed as a group of about 5 guys were walking her way, she immediately knew this was not ending up well. The four of them surrounded her from a fairly big distance while the last one came up to her.

He stood in front of her now. "Oh, isn't that a hoty." he said smiling like a total creep.

"Ricardo just leave." Bonnie's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance.

He leaned in closer "Oh come on Bonnibel, if only could I rearrange the alphabet, I'd put I and U together." he winked at her. While others shared a few chuckles.

She gritted her teeth, Ricardo is that stereotypical 'popular' guy from the football team, and he really started getting on her nerves, _Who the hell is he thinking he can screw any girl that he wants._ "Oh really, because if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together." she shot back, as the other guys 'OOO'd him.

Bubblegum turned to leave. "Ouch you gonna take that Ricardo?"

He grit his teeth. Bubblegum felt rough hands knock her against the chilly wall, her back slamming hard on the cold cement. She gasped feeling the stinging pain on her back from the impact.

He had her pinned to the school's wall. His hands on her shoulders. She winced from pain closing one of her eyes.

 **"No one, and I mean NO ONE declines me do you hear me?"** whisper shouted at her.

"Now let me mark you and teach you a lesson." he smiled and started slowly leaning in, as much as Bonnie struggled she was helpless in his grip, so all she could do was close her eyes.

"Get your filthy stinking ass off of her you frecking bastard!" a shout came out of nowhere.

Bubblegum felt as Ricardo was harshly yanked off of her. She opened her eyes to see Marceline.

When Marceline saw what situation Bonnie was in she went furious. She dropped her bag and sprinted towards them. She took Ricardo by his shirt from behind and yanked him off from Bubblegum and into the group of guys. The impact caused the others to fall.

She walked towards them, anger radiating from her she got on top of him and started beating him.

"Don't-you-fucking-even-touch-her-ever-again." she punched him at each pause. _How dare he even touch her._

"If I see your stinking sorry ass **anywhere** near her you are a goner."

* ** _Crack_** *

His nose probably was broken by now. Marceline got up the guys on the side didn't even dare to come even close to her. She kicked him in the gut.

"If you try anything else I swear I'll make sure you won't be able to reproduce anytime in your future. Got that?" she looked around "And what the hell are you jerks are staring at? Get the hell out of here before I haven't sucked you all in your ugly faces."

Ricardo got up finally after many unsuccessful tries and held his now bleeding nose, and bruised up face. And pathetically ran away like a street dog with tail between his stinking paws.

Bubblegum started at all that and didn't know how to even feel. Marceline turned around her face was full of worry and concern. She slowly came to Bonnie, and then hugged her.

"Bonnie...I-I'm sorry you had to see that..."Bonnie returned the hug, she could feel how hard Marceline was hugging her, she was really worried for Bubblegum. "I just couldn't calm down.." she pulled back, placed her hands on her shoulders and looked Bonnie in the eye "did he do anything?..." Bubblegum reassuringly looked at Marceline and genuinely smiled "No he didn't, thank you Marceline."

"I do think that you overdid thought, you might get in big trouble."

Marceline smiled "Don't worry that guy on steroids won't tell nobody. He got what he deserved. He has no right whatsoever to molest you."

"Alright, are you sure you are okay now?" she put her hand on Marceline's shoulder.

"Yeah don't worry, it's just that I couldn't let him touch you."

"Okay, lets go then, my car is parked right over there." Bubblegum said pointing at a bloody red colored car.

The ride to Bonnie's home was silent, things seemed to calm down. The ride was fairly long so it gave them time to forget about the outburst.

By the time they have arrived Marceline had dozen off asleep. Just after parking the car did Bubblegum noticed that, she took the moment and looked at Marceline, she looked so peaceful like a small innocent child. She faintly smiled.

Marceline slowly opened one of her eyes and grinned at Bubblegum. "You often check me out?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Bubblegum instantly went red and turned away from her glad that the darkness may have hid Marceline seeing it. _Sigh_ "Get out of the car already." she said while she got out of the driver's seat and closed the car door behind herself. Marceline chuckled and followed suit.

The house was fairly big. It had a big front yard garden with a small fountain in the middle. It was pretty late so the night lights were on and it looked much better. At least on Marceline's opinion.

The house itself was a two story building with a garage next to it.

When they got into Bonnie's room she was not surprised at all. It was mostly pink and white. Delicate designer items and crafts were fulling furniture. The girl even had her own mini chemistry lab.

"Wait here"she said"I'll go change into different clothes and be right back so we can work on the project."

After about seven minutes Bonnie walks back in the room with a flannel over a tank top, and some short dark blue shorts.

Marceline brought her hand to her chin and leaned back checking Bonnie out.

"Gotta admit princess I like your style." a lopsided grin formed on her face as Bonnie looked away blushing slightly.

"Let's just get to work." she suggested.

"Alright" Marceline crossed her legs while she sat on the floor.

She gave her a confused look "Don't you rather want to sit on a proper chair?"

She waved it off "Nah way, dude its more comfy his way."

"Alright so first let me bring in the materials we need."

After a minute or two bonnie came with a sheet and a bunch of materials that they needed for the project. She sprawled the sheet on the floor, and carefully placed everything on it.

Marceline took an egg "First thing we need is a clean egg shell," she carefully cracked the egg and placed its insides inside of a small bowl that Bonnie handed to her. Marceline cleaned the egg shell and tried not to break it. While she did that Bonnie placed copper sulfate in a cup thats filled ¼ with hot water. She made sure not to put too much because that could ruin the experiment. And made sure it dissolved in the water.

Marceline held the egg shell so that Bonnie could pour the copper sulfate solution in the egg shell. They placed it in a different container and Bonnie set it up on a shelf so it could stay there undisturbed for a day or two.

"Alright now I'll record the data in the notebook." she looked around herself "Notebook, notebook...Marceline have you seen my notebook?" she turned around and faced Marceline.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Really Marceline?" she walked towards Marceline and attempted to get the notebook. "Give me that." But Marceline just grinned and held the notebook on above her head.

"What's that I can't hear you Bonnie, are you too short?" Bonnie tried to grab it but failed and tripped over a textbook on the floor and fell on Marceline. Sending them both to the floor.

Both of their faces were red as tomatoes. Bubblegum was on top of Marceline her hands on both sides of the raven haired girl, while Marceline was still holding the book above her head. One of her knees was lifted up slightly and it was in between Bonnie's legs while the other one lay on the floor. Bubblegum felt as if the world has stopped she just froze and dared not to move. Her ears were extremely red. Her heart beating at an insane speed.

Marceline finally got a hold of herself and snickered. "You plan on getting up, or are you comfy this way?" she looked Bonnie in the eye. The girl hastily got off of Marceline and looked away to hide her face. When Marceline got up Bubblegum took the notebook in her hand and lightly hit her in the back of the head. "Its all your fault." she puffed her cheeks.

Bubblegum was sitting at her desk and writing down everything they did and what they discovered. As she was scribbling down notes Marceline was watching her. She was sitting on a low chair so that it was comfy for her to prop her chin on Bonnie's desk. She patiently waited for Bonnie to finish.

"Boooooonnieeeeee, you finished yet?" she asked with closed eyes.

She sighed "As a matter of fact yes I am, thank you for the help also."

Marceline smiled at her innocently "You are welcome princess."

Bubblegum looked at Marceline "Come on I'll drive you home now."

Marceline obediently got up and followed Bonnibel outside.

They got into the car and drove to Marceline's house. After some while they where there.

Marceline looked at Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie, I appretiate it, and sorry for causing you to stay up so late."

She waved it off "It's fine I'll see you at school Marceline."

She nodded and got out of her seat, before closing the door she said "Yeah, I can't wait till we go paint balling also, remember if you won't be there I'll rag you there."

"Yeah yeah." Bonnie smiled. "Bye punk."

"Oh?" Marceline raised her brows. "Since when were you allowed to nickname me?" she asked her mockingly.

"What am I not allowed?" she smiled raising one brow.

Marceline raised her hands in defense "Just asking, see ya laterz Bonnie." she slammed the door and headed for the front door. She waved a bye from the door way and with one last look she closed the door. Bonnie drove out of the drive way and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Marceline was sitting on a sidewalk's stone fence, her feet dangling back and forth as she looked at her phone's screen. Going through her messages. She was wearing a black tank top with red blood splatters on the side. Black ripped skinny jeans which were rolled up just a bit lower than her knee. She wore black high top vans. And there was a dog tag hanging around her neck, and few black leathered bracelets on her right wrist.

She looked around. _They should be here any minute now_. She thought. It was Sunday, the day the entire group went to paintball. After about two minutes she noticed five figures coming closer to her, Bonnie, BMO, Finn, and Jake with Lady. She smiled and jumped off of the fence, waving her hand at her friends.

When they came closer they greeted each other. Finn started asking Marceline questions.

He was so exited "Mars were is it? Have you played before? When are we getting there?" he could barely contain his eagerness. Jumping to foot from foot.

Marceline raised her brows placing her hands on on his shoulder and holding him down.

"Chill out dude."she chuckled. "It's like 10 minutes from here, I'll explain the rules on the way. Yeah I've played couple of times it's fun. It's located in the forest. The area is pretty big to make the game more interesting there will be some buildings that we will be allowed to get inside of and play in there." she started explaining as they followed her to the place.

"When we get there each one of us will receive body armor, a face mask, and a hopper, which holds the paintballs and feeds them into the paintball gun. Right before we start they will give out the actual guns then." She turned to them and walked backwards now.

"The rules during the game are simple. We will get in teams of two. To win there has to be only one team left standing. When you get shot with the paint you are out, and also raise your hand to indicate that. After that just get out of the battle field. If the gun gets jammed yell out "JAM!" so others won't fire at you."

She turned around "We're here." There was a medium sized building. There were multiple people already walking around in their gear.

"I'll go ahead and sign us up." Marceline stated.

Bubblegum was getting pretty nervous. She had no experience in these things, and she was pretty sure that everyone else was pretty good. She shook her head. _Cmon Bonnie! What are you talking about, let's do this!_ She balled her hands into fists smiling.

After a bit Marceline comes up smiling. She had in her hands many sets of armor and hoppers. She handed out everyone their armor and hopper. "Alright we are up after ten minutes. Let's decide on teams?"

Since their was six of them they would have three teams of two. They decided on three leaders which were Marceline, Jake, and Finn. While Bubblegum, BMO, and Lady would write their names on a piece of papers and place them inside of a container. Then the team leaders would pull out the papers with their teammate name on it. Marceline was the first to pull out a piece of paper.

She put her hand inside of the container shuffling them around for a moment and pulling out a random paper. Finn was on his toes, biting his lower lip, really wanted Bonnie in his team.

Marceline unrolled the paper and read what was on it. "Well Bonnie you got lucky." she grinned and placed her arm around Bubblegum's neck. Bubblegum crossed her hands looking the other way blushing. Finn just cursed under his breath.

Marceline raised a brow "You jelly brah?" snickering. Finn raised his brows in surprise with a pink flushed face "H-huh no!" he frustratingly shoved his hand in the container and pulled out a paper. He looked down at it and read out loud. "BMO your on my team." he smiled bumping BMO's fist. "let's kick their ass bro."

Jake turned to Lady who sighed in relief. "It looks like were together." he smiled. "Yup." she joyfully returned his smile.

Marceline removed her hand from Bonnie and turned to everyone taking out three maps. "Alright so Bonnie and I are team red Jake, Lady, you guys are team blue. While BMO and Finn are team green. We will have to scatter to these three different points on the map. I'm taking point A."

Finn nodded looking at the map. "Alright me and BMO got point B." he turned to Jake "that means you got point C bro." Jake nodded in agreement.

"The points are scattered around so they are pretty far apart, as I mentioned theres a big territory we are able to use as a battlefield. Each team gets their colors. In twenty minutes there will be an announcement that the game has begun. I suggest you guys head to your points right away. And get ready."

The gang separated and headed to their destinations. While Bubblegum and Marceline were walking towards their camp Marceline looked at Bubblegum. "Hey Bonnie? You nervous?"

Bonnie looked at Marceline "Well..I guess I am a bit nervous."

"Don't worry Bonnie we definitely won't loose this."she snickered.

"How are you so sure?" she asked with questioning look on her face.

Marceline smiled securing the armor and hopper she carried in her hands. "Well I had plenty of experience and I bet you will learn tty fast."

Bubblegum smiled, feeling a bit more confident.

When they have arrived to their camp they still had about twelve minutes to gear up. They received their paintball guns. Marceline started to put on her paintball gear. It was mostly black with dark red highlights at the edges. She also got a mask that had skull paint on it. She was securing the armor on her hands and when she was finally over she turned around to check on Bubblegum.

When she did look she got a shade of pink on her face. _Damn_ she thought _I didn't expect Bonnie to look that frecking good in armor._ Bonnie also had black armor. It tightly hugged around her body. She also had a mask with skull face painted on it.

"Gotta give you props" Marceline walked up to Bonnie "you make that armor look very good on you."

Bonnie heated up, she was glad for the mask to hide her blush. "You never stop do you?"

Marceline raised her brows "What? Usually people should enjoy compliments." she said while looking at a clock sitting on a table. "Crap, Bonnie we got five minutes, here let me help you with the gun assembly." Marceline took Bonnie's gun and connected the hopper to the gun. "Alright so the match is about to begin I'll take off the safety."

Bonnie nodded carefully observing at Marceline's every action. She then took the gun when Marceline handed it to her.

 **THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN PLEASE MOVE OUT OF THE CAMPS**

The announcement has been sounded off of the speakers.

"Boonie let's move out. Follow my every movement and stay close alright?"when she received Bubblegum's nod she turned around and headed outside with Bonnibel following suit.

They were carefully walking through the forest. After hearing gun shots up ahead Marceline turned to Bonnie motioning her to stay extremely quiet and move that way so they could go around the sound and from a distance that they could observe their friends, but avoid their sight.

They had entered a medium sized building and spotted Jake shooting at Finn and BMO. Lady had been hit and she was moving out of the battlefield. Jake was trying to escape the bullets by hiding behind a barricade. He was an easy target from where Marceline and Bonnie were. Marceline motioned Bonnie to try and shoot. She looked at her with that _you serious?!_ look. Marceline rolled her eyes she got her arms around Bonnie and helped her to aim.

Bubblegum panicked. _Too close, too close, dammit Marceline! ...Alright Bonnie focus you can take him out._ She thought narrowing her eyes at the target in front of her. With Marcelines help she shot and got Jake right in the head. She smiled with satisfaction. Jake raised his hand motioning that hes out. Finn and BMO were startled looking around and trying to find the attackers. Finn quickly spotted them and shot couple of paintballs. Marceline saw one coming right at Bubblegum.

She tackled Bubblegum and shifted while they were falling so that she would take the hit for the fall. Ending up with Bubblegum being on top of Marceline. "Huh, well weren't we in a situation similar to this?" she whispered to Bonnie with a smile.

"Marceline! Now is not the time OR place for this." she whispered back. As she said that BMO appeared out of fin air. Marceline rolled away with Bonnie dodging the paintball's. She quickly reacted and shot him before he could react. When BMO was out of the game Marceline took Bonnie by the hand and pulled her further into the building to hide from Finn.

"Bonnie" she started whispering her as they hid under a furniture "when Finn comes in I'll lure him out into a spot were it'll be easy for you to get him. Just stay stealthy and get him when he least expects it, got it?" Bonnie nodded with a serious face.

Just as Marceline predicted Finn came rushing in to the building. He carefully walked around checking places were the two could be hiding. Marceline carefully moved around him. She started shooting at him to get his attention. He quickly hid behind a barricade and started firing back.

Bubblegum got out of her hiding spot and quietly started to aim. She started shooting and got Finn by surprise.

"Awe man!" Bubblegum had gotten him.

Marceline came out of her spot and came to Bubblegum giving her a high five. "Good job nerd." she smiled.

Bonnibel took off her mask. The adrenaline was pumping hard she was so exited. "That was awesome Marceline!" she smiled happily.

"Well look at that, I'm glad you enjoyed playing." she patted Bubblegum on the back.

Finn chuckled "Alright, alright let's go now?"

They had went back to the camp were they first arrived to. Bubblegum certainly didn't expect this to be so fun. After sharing laughs and talking for a bit the group had parted ways and headed home.

 **Heyoo, so I've been writing so far, this entire story is based on one single idea that I had, this is not the good part they I had planned yet this is them just getting to know each other and stuffs. Promise it'll get better? So yah, I'd really appreciate to hear my flaws and ideas you guys have? I'll gladly try to improve. But I did enjoy writing so far, i'm also new to this so keep that in mind don't go bananas at meh . Keep reading it should get to the good stuff soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **[Ooo High School]**

Another day, hot outside, Bubblegum was walking around the campus and making sure everything was fine. It was lunch time, and while everyone was enjoying themselves here she was working as she always does. But it wasn't that bad, she though, it was pretty quiet out here, she was walking through the park area of the school. It was sunny and the weather wasn't that bad.

She turned around the corner and continued her route. She looked around herself in order to identify the source of a sound she heard. Then a few green leaves fell on her head. She looked up, the leaf falling off of her head. She was caught by surprise as to what she saw. None other than Marceline she was on the tree. Slowly walking in a crouched position her eyes focusing on something.

"Marceline! What are you doing there?" Bobblegum whisper shouted, Marceline raised her finger to her lips motioning Bonnibel to stay quiet. Bonnibel turned her attention to what Marceline was focusing on. There at the end of a branch, hiding behind a green leaf bush was a small grey stripped kitten, shaking with fear. Bubblegum observed with fear as Marceline came closer to the kitten, its claws tightly hugging the tree branch. With every Marceline's slow movement the tree branch creaked. Just as she was about to grab the kitten, the kitten freaked out and attempted to jump off of the branch. However Marceline leaped forward to try and catch the kitten.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum shouted shutting her eyes and balling her fists.

She heard a chuckle in response, to her surprise she turned around just to find grinning Marceline hanging upside down from the tree branch, her tie hanging loosely. The kitten was safely sitting in her arms. "Scared for me princess?"

Bubblegum looked away, a pink shade visible on her face, "O-of course I was!" she stated angrily crossing her arms. "Why were you up there anyway, students are not allowed to climb the school trees." she said turning her attention back to Marceline.

Marceline climbed down a few branches, with couple of swift simple movements, and hopped off of the tree. She smiled "Well I just couldn't leave the poor guy here in trouble, could I now?" she leaned in closer to Bonnie. "What do you say Bonnie, I'll give you the kitten, and you say you just found it strolling through the empty school paths so they can take it to the animal shelter."

Bonnie crossed her arms "Not happening Abadeer. You need to take responsibility for your actions." Marceline smiled "Oh really?" she raised the kitten up to Bonnie's eye view level. She looked at the kitten. She swore that the kitten looked at her with the sweetest possible eyes that were just pleading for her to change her mind, as if it knew what was going on. Bubblegum's face softened and she smiled at the kitten.

She petted its fluffy little head. "Awe, aren't you the sweetest." sighed "Fiine I'll just let you off the hook this time."

Marceline's grin grew, she offered the fluffy ball to Bubblegum, she took the kitten and gently put her arms around it.

 **This is pretty short I'll probably make another one for today. Hope it was good at least.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Bubblegum unbelievingly to her best friend Lady, then the house in front of them, the music was banging loud. She rolled her eyes smiling. "Of course Bubblegum, cmon you can't miss out on Jake's birthday party!" Bubblegum still didn't really like this idea "But there will be alcohol, and that leads to many things that I would rather stay out of. Lady placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Hey, I promise it'll be fine, alright?"

Bubblegum looked to the side and sighed. "Let's get this over with then..." Lady smiled with satisfaction of finally being able to change her besties mind. They both entered the house, Lady leading the way. Probably the only reason she did come to the party is probably to show respect to her friends.

The party was wild and out of control. People were laughing, dancing, grinding, fighting, and Bubblegum was even afraid of what else the people might do in corners away from view. Beer bottles were everywhere, pizza boxes, paper scraps. While trying to stay close to Lady Bubblegum soon found herself lost within a sea of people.

There was a loud crash. "What the hell bro?!" Bubblegum turned her attention to the voice.

Some guy was sitting on the floor with a beer bottle while another behind him had a chair in his hands and was laughing like a hyena. It seemed that he pulled the chair from underneath the other guy that was now getting up with an angry face. He put the bottle on the table and took off his shirt, getting into a fighting stance position he motioned the other to do the same in a mocking way. He followed suit.

The two top less guys were going around in a circle getting ready for a moment to attack one another. Both of them being as drunk as they were they stumbled and missed each time they tried to hit each other. Finally the guy that was the prank's victim hit the other in the jaw and sent him flying back and braking a chair. He didn't move and just stayed there probably passed out. The other guy stood there like an idiot laughing his ass off.

Everyone seemed to not even care for the event that just took place right under their noses. Bubblegum went to the kitchen and sat down on a sofa that seemed to be farthest away to the madness. Not even five minutes pass as some jack ass comes up.

"Hey there * **hic*** have I seen you some place before?" he looked down on her smiling from ear to ear, obviously drunk as hell.

Bonnie was annoyed at this point. "Yeah maybe, thats why I probably don't go there anymore." she rolled her eyes looking away from him.

He squatted down to her level. "Cmon let's go and have fun if ya know what I mean." he winked. This guy was gross as hell.

Bonnibel looked at him "Look let me make this clear, I'm not interested."

He leaned in a bit closer. "Sure you are."

"When a girl says shes not interested, shes not." a firm voice said.

The two looked at the source of the voice. When the guy saw who it was his eyes widened and he raised his hands in defense and backed away, beer bottle still in his hands.

Marceline was leaning against the kitchen doorway with crossed arms, a beer bottle in one of her hands. She started walking towards Bubblegum. When she was close enough she fell on Bubblegum her chin on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Booonnie *hic* wat'cha doin here?" she slurred out trying to hug Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sighed "Marceline, your drunk." she said rolling her eyes. She lightly shoved Marceline off of her and onto the sofa next to her. Marceline sprawled out on the sofa, her head next to Bonnie. "But Bon..."she put her hand on her forehead. "My head is killing me..." she groaned. "Can you drive me home?"

After a short pause Bubbleguim finally answered "Alright cmon Marceline I'll help you to the car." she got up and helped Marceline to do the same. She put Marceline's hand around Bubblegum's neck and put her own hand around Marceline's waist. They both struggled to get past the crowd.

Once they finally made it outside Bonnie looked for her car, when she finally found it she helped Marceline in and and got into the driver's seat. It took about twenty minutes to get to Marceline's house. When they arrived she noticed that Marceline had fallen asleep. "Gah, just what I needed." she thought out loud.

It took her about ten minutes just to get to the front door. Bubblegum wasn't really happy about this, but she looked through Marceline's pockets. She found the house key in one of them. She opened the door and stepped inside. The house was well kept. Something she wasn't quite expecting from Marceline based on her attitude. It was well furnished as well, it seemed to have a dark theme however.

She went upstairs and found her bedroom. She carefully placed Marceline on the bed and turned to leave. But soon she felt her sleeve being pulled back. She turned around. Marceline was sleeping..

"Don't leave." she murmured in her sleep, Bubblegum thought she saw sparkle of tears in the corner of Marceline's eyes.

"What the hell Marceline..." she sighed with a genuine look full of concern. She knew she was gonna regret this later, but what the hell. She let herself lay next to her, her back to Marceline, Marceline's hand still on her sleeve. A few moments later she felt as Marceline hugged her from the back, tightly holding Bonnie as if she would dissapear into the thin air.

Bubblegum's cheeks had heated up. _Now you've done it Bonnibel Bubblegum._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heyoo, I'm glad that bunch of you like the story so far, that really makes me happy. And yeah I saw those "You gotta update" comments. Hey I'm posting the chapters really fast its like a day or two delay. So please keep in mind that I have other things to do, I was pretty busy these days, and I'm sorry for the wait I know you guys want to read. And also, my pc crashed while I was writing this chapter so I had to rewrite it ;/ . Enough talking then, you want the next chapter :) ? Here ya go then.

Marceline groggily sits up in her bed. Her shirt sliding off of her shoulder. She looks around, but winces at the headache. She holds her head with a hand. After the pain had passed she turned and felt the empty space next to her in the bed.

 _Agh, what the hell? Was that just a weird dream...I hope..so..._ She shuffled through the blankets and got out of the bed.

She slowly looked at the clock that was hanging on her wall. _Nine p.m. , great...crap, what day is it?_ She took her phone that was sitting on the bedside table and checked the date. She fell back on the bed her hand covering her face.

 _Its frecking Monday, good job Marceline now you've done it, prepare to expect another scolding from the teachers. I_ _ **really**_ _should stop drinking that much, well might as well take my time then._

Marceline slowly walked to the bathroom and took a shower, feeling relieved as the hot water hit her back. After getting out of the shower, the towel hanging around her neck, she brushed her teeth and her teeth. When that was done she took her school uniform and put it on. After twenty three minutes after she woke up she walked to the kitchen and made herself breakfast. Which consisted of couple waffles and a berry smoothie.

She had arrived at the school at the end of her fourth period. When she walked in the classroom she just headed to her seat, while the teacher had his arms crossed, the ruler still in his hand.

"Ms. Abadeer, may I see you after class?" he said sternly.

Marceline rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Marceline Abadeer such actions are not tolerated in my classroom. You have crossed the line, you've been slacking off in my class and I don't care that your grade is still good, you need to pay attention! And in addition to that you've been late for many days. Marceline coming to school at the end of your _fourth_ class, that is despicable." he looked her in the eye. "You are to speak about your behavior with your counselor today after school young lady."

Marceline waved it off and started walking to the exit "Yeah, yeah I'll go ahead and talk to her about my behavior." she rolled her eyes.

After the school day was over everyone had started to leave the school. Marceline took her time, and was the last to leave her home room. She as walking thought the empty halls. _At least the halls are empty of the annoyingly loud kids._ She smirked. Marceline walked up the stairs and after turning the corner she could see the door of her destination at the far end of the hallway. When she finally reached it, she wrapped her hand around the cold steeled handle and turned the knob. When she stepped in she saw Bubblegum behind her desk looking at her papers.

"Evening Abadeer." she said with a serious face.

Marceline innocently smiled while chuckling. "Heh-heh...Princess isn't mad at me is she?"

Bubblegum placed the papers down in front of her and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Marceline, you have to follow the rules, thats why they have been made."

Marceline took a sit in front of Bonnie, her arm hanging, while the other was on the chair handle. "You got that wrong princess, rules were made to be broken."

She sighed. "No that's just a made up phrase, you need to be more disciplined."

"Make meh."

Bonnibel rolled her eyes. "You are acting like a child."

"And why are you so sure I'm no child." she grinned.

"I'm serious." she looked her in the eye.

Marceline placed her elbow on the table and propped her chin in her hand's palm, looking out the window just to see a setting sun. She sighed.

"Fine, I promise I'll try to be better."

Bubblegum blinked in surprise "Promise?"

She looked back at Bonnie smiling "Yup."

Bonnie smiled "Well that was easier than expected."

"Hey was that an insult?" Marceline raised her brow.

"I don't know was it?"

"Anyway, it's pretty late everyone seems to be gone, shouldn't we be heading home already?"

Bubblegum looked back down at the papers, and her smile left her. "Uh, well you can go, I have a little more papers to fill before leaving."

Marceline smiled "It's cool I"ll keep you company.

"You don't have to you know."

"Oh, but I want to."

"Alright then, just don't make my work take any longer than needed." she chuckled.

Marceline smirked raising an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing." Bubblegum reassured.

Marceline felt a tap on her shoulder. "H-huh?" she said groggily. She looked up to see smiling Bonnie "Well nice to see you too." Marceline said to her. She ruffled her hair and smiled. "Was I out for a while?"

"Nah, not really. But we should be going now, I've finished everything that I had to finish."

"Alright then." she slowly got up and waited for Bonnie to get her things before they both left the room.

They headed to the first floor and then were walking to the parking lot.

Marceline felt that something was off. She saw a glint from the corner of her eye and pulled Bonnie closer to her. Bubblegum raised her brows in surprise "W-wha-?" she was cut off by the sound of a gun. A bullet flew inches from her head.

Marceline cursed under her breath "Crap-" as she took Bubblegum by the wrist and took off running.

"Marceline whats going on?" Bubblegum said, muffled by the sound of gunshots.

"I don't know Bonnie" Marceline turned around and saw three figures chasing them.

Marceline ran with Bubblegum until they entered one of the classrooms. It was dark and the only source was a street light close by. Marceline slammed the door shut and locked it. Bubblegum was filled with questions. But then she looked at Marceline. She turned around and faced Bonnie, she started walking closer to her.

"Marceline?.." Bubblegum questioned as she took a step back with every step Marceline took closer to her. Marceline had an empty expression plastered on her face, her bangs hiding her eyes. When Bonnie backed off and hit the wall Marceline put her hands on either side of Bubblegum.

Bonnie's face went bright pink as Marceline leaned in. Bubblegum felt her heart skip a beat as she felt Marceline's hot breath against her skin. She struggled to get out of the position, but Marceline didn't budge even for an inch. She felt herself grow weak and wonder if her knees could hold her standing when she felt Marceline's lips on her neck. Marceline took in Bonnie's scent and traced her lips along Bonnie's gentle smooth skin. She licked Bubblegum's ear.

Bubblegum silently moaned as she squeezed the cloth at Marceline's shoulders. Marceline moved back down again and kissed Bubblegum's neck.

"M-marceline...s-stop"Bubblegum said quietly, her blush reaching her ears.

Soon the kiss turned into a light bite and then into sharp pain. Marceline drew her fangs into the soft skin and took a sip of blood. Someone started slamming at the door.

Bubblegum felt herself grow weak. And she started sliding down. Marceline held her and gently lowered her onto the floor, Bubblegum's shirt sliding off her shoulder. The door burst open. The last thing Bonnie saw was glowing red eyes that belonged to Marceline and armored figures behind her.

There ya go hope you liked it ;3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bright red orbs were practically radiating off pure anger. Her raven hair covering Bubblegum's fragile body. She had her arms around Bubblegum in a protective stance. She carefully lay her down on the cold floor.

The men behind her were surrounding them in a circle, heavily breathing from all the chasing "You got no where to run now,"he spat "vampire scum." deep voice was heard filled with hatred and bitterness. They wore dark leathered cloaks, with masks covering the lower half of their faces. With guns in their hands, and black straps around their chests, filled with wooden stakes. The man in the middle raised his gun and pointed it at Marceline.

After taking one last look at Bubblegum Marceline slowly stood up, her arms hanging down, the guy's gun following her movements. "Who the hell do you think you are?..." she whispered in a fearful tone. She felt her fangs continue to grow in size.

He arched his brow "Huh? How dare you talk to me in that tone? I'll wipe off your kind, you got no right to live, you don't belong to this world." he tilted his head and smiled as he pulled the trigger. The moment's silence was broken by the deafening sound of the gunshot. Marceline could hear the bullet cut through the air with force.

Split seconds before the bullet hit Marceline she disappeared. The man froze solid in his place as he felt her presence behind him. Cold sweat sliding down his forehead. "Who were you calling scum?" she said through gritted teeth, her two sharp fangs contrasting by the darkness. When he finally got his senses back he panicked and swiftly turned around, a dagger in his hand, which he slid out of his sleeve. Only to be met by nothing.

"What do you even know about me.." she started, the sound seemingly coming from everywhere at once, the men turning around from side to side, desperate to find the source of the sound.

"...And what about you?.." she continued, with the same calm, but fearful tone "Aaaag-" the voice was cut off as one of the men fell to the floor motionless, blood spilling from the open gash at his throat, the blood pool already forming under his now cold body. By now the rest have finally realized the trapped situation the were in, every factor was going against their favor.

"How many innocent lives have you taken?" Marceline observed the helpless beings with fear plastered on their faces, they gripped their weapons tighter, the two were closely standing to each other, trying to form a formation of defense. **Slash** The last hunter turned his attention at his comrade. The guy had a horrified look on his face. His head slowly slid down, the sound of blood gashing out, and fell to the ground, rolling away and leaving blood behind its tracks. His lifeless body collapsed to the floor.

The last one standing out of the three was now surrounded by his dead brethren. "It's time you pay the price." She said as she showed herself right in front of him. The guy narrowed his eyes on her, a crooked smile on his face as he was trembling with fear he raised his gun and pointed it at Bubblegum. "I-if y-you hurt me the girl is dead!.." he desperately screamed. Without a second later Marceline was standing right behind him now. **Thump** The man felt agony rushing throughout his body, hes hand flopped to the floor still griping the gun's handle. Marceline's fingers were dripping with blood, their blood. His eye's widened, he gripped his hand, or whatever was left of it. He was shaking from all the emotions bubbling in: anger, fear, immense pain, hatred. He put his hand under his jacket. "Curse you all!" he screamed as he jerked his hand back, a wooden stake in his hands, and he shoved the stake right into Marceline's heart.

She took a step back her face to the floor. The man grinned, sweat on his forehead. "H-heh, how do you like that?" he said with a crooked grin as his eye twitched.

Marceline cracked a laugh. "Hahaha, you really think something like this is capable of killing me?" she raised her head, her bangs covering one of her eyes, causing only one of her red eyes to glow in the darkness. She raised her hand and wrapped it around the part of the stake that was sticking out. She pulled it out with ease and dropped it, barely any blood was dripping down. She took a step forward, faint smoke coming out as the wound in her chest started healing.

The man stumbled and started desperately trying to get away. "Never again will you take away an innocent life." she scowled. "Not that you'll get a chance though..." She knelt down to his level, he watched her in horror as her hand neared his chest, the noise of the ripping flesh and bone could be heard as Marceline ripped out his heart. It gradually stopped beating in her hand.

"Vampire hunters my ass." she sighed as her fangs shrunk back to human sized canines. She stood up turned around to looked at Bonnie. "Fuck...good job Marceline, way to go. What the hell am I supposed to tell her now...?" she walked up to her and knelt down. Marceline picked her up and placed her on a desk. She removed Bonnie's hair from her neck. There was a visible bite mark there, with little blood dripping down. _Dammit Marceline!_ She scolded herself internally, then she bit her hand and placed it over the bite. Marceline let her blood drip down onto Bubblegum's open wound. As the blood came in contact with the wound, the wound started sealing. When it was healed Marceline gently cleaned off the blood that was left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I've changed Chapter 13 a bit, if you haven't already seen it, I suggest you do.

Marceline was leaning over still passed out Bubblegum, her hair falling on the girl. "Bonnie are you okay?" she said with concern. Bubblegum felt a sudden pulse of adrenaline, she jerked forward, hitting Marceline right in the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell Bonnie! First you scare me to death and now you injure me?" she winced at the pain and rubbed her forehead. Bubblegum's heart was racing she propped herself on one arm on the ground rubbed her forehead in confusion.

"Ouch..W-what happened?" she looked at Marceline with a look that held so much confusion. Marceline sat down and crossed her legs. "Bonnie, we were walking to the parking lot , but you suddenly passed out on me." Bubblegum looked down knitting her eyebrows ' _W-was that really what happened...it can't be, Marceline- '_ "Bonnie are you alright?" Marceline leaned in " Dude you should relax with the work." Bubblegum stood up and Marceline followed her lead. "Marceline is that really what happened?" she looked at Marceline with hopeful eyes. Marceline smiled with a genuine smile "Yeah." Bonnie started walking in a hurry "Whats up with the rush?" Marceline asked in confusion, and hurried to follow. Bubblegum didn't answer her, she was getting frustrated. Bonnie walked step by step to the place were they have been, she burst the door open to the classroom she passed out in.

She widened her eyes "N-nothing..." The classroom was untouched, there was nothing, nothing that could support what she experienced. "W-what the hell?..." she slowly slid her hand off of the door handle.

Marceline looked into the classroom with blinking eyes, trying to find out what was wrong with Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie?." Bubblegum shook her head and smiled at her. "Yeah sorry..I'm fine, I just wanted to check something before heading out." Marceline just blinked at her "A-alright." she grinned. "I'll drive ya home?"

"Yeah, sure." she answered as Marceline nodded and headed to the parking lot, Bonnie following suit.

When Marceline turned her gaze away from Bonnie, Bonnie looked down deep in though. She was experiencing so many emotions at once right now. There was no way she made all of that up...right?

They were driving to Bonnie's house. Bonnie was staring out the window, while Marceline was listening to music that she was put on. When they finally reached their destination, Marceline pulled in the driveway. She stopped the engine and turned to look at Bonnie.

"Well off you go princess." she grinned. Bubblegum got up and stepped outside of the car.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school Marceline, take care." Bonnie smiled and waved as she said her farewell.

Marceline waited until Bonnie was safe inside her home, only then did she pull out of the driveway and drove home. When she stopped at the red light she looked down, her knuckles white from the firm grip on the steering wheel. She was trembling, there was no sign of the conceited and cocky Marceline, instead her face was full of worry and fear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Sorry for the delay, I've had a writer's block, and I needed more inspiration to continue on, Ive had no idea as to how to continue, also I didn't wanna just do this quickly because it would be all crappy. I'm trying, soooo yeah hope you enjoy.**

The door burst open as multiple men entered the room. All wearing dark leathered gear, with masks covering the lower part of their face. They all got into a line and knelt down on one knee, looking at the floor.

"Boss, the results of our campaigns came in," the man in the middle, which had a scar across his right eye, spoke to someone that was hiding in the shadows, their boss, who was sitting on a throne styled chair. "squads thee, four, and one have successfully eliminated the assigned targets..." Their boss leaned forward with a stern look

"What about squad two?..." he asked in a deep voice.

There was hesitation, but the man finally spoke "Squad two has been eliminated by the target..." he tightened his fists, and squeezed his eyes as if getting ready for something truly frightening.

The boss smiled and narrowed down his eyes.

"...Found you..." he whispered just enough for his ears to hear only.

He leaned back in his chair and looked down on his disciples. "Dismissed" he commanded "I expect every detail to be mentioned about the second squad's target. Find out who it is, make sure to mention the people that the target cares about." he smiled showing his white glistering teeth, but one had shined bright yellow, a golden tooth.

The troop nodded, his eyes in shock but relief "Will be done." on his command the men behind him had stood up and marched out behind him.

"You took away all I had," the boss whispered as he grinned "now I will take what you treasure the most." he had his hands clasped in front of him as he let out a laugh of a maniac.

Marceline was leaning down, drinking from a water fountain in the gym. She removed her hand from the button and the water stopped flowing, she looked to the side, drops of water dripping down from her lips. A group of kids were messing around since the teacher wasn't here yet. They were throwing a ball around, a kid in the center desperately trying to get it.

"What the hell! No fair!" he puffed his cheeks. He was much smaller in size then the others around him. As they were laughing the coach came in the gym giving them the look, they dropped the ball and hurried to get in the line.

Marceline walked to the back of the line.

The teacher straightened himself and coughed getting the attention of the kids.

"I apologize for today's late start, however" he looked at a group of certain teenagers "I believe some 'individuals' should be sorry for their behavior as well." He looked down at the tablet in front of him. "On today's agenda we are expected to write down the data on how many push ups and curl-ups we are able to do." he took out a bunch of papers and handed it to a student asking her to pass the papers out. "For sit-ups and push ups you are not able to stop for even five seconds, just do as many as you can possibly do."

"Partner up with your classmate, this is partner work, you write down the data as your classmate does the exercise. I'll be walking around and making sure that you do the assignment as needed. Dismissed, get right to it."

Marceline felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, surprised to see Bubblegum "Partners?" she asked.

Marceline smirked "Be my guest."

Just the sight of Bonnie had made Marceline feel at unease.

Marceline felt faint voice in the background, she was staring at the floor.

"Marceline!" she felt someones hand on her shoulder, she shrugged, looking up she saw Bonnie looking her right in the eye with concern. "Marceline I've been calling for you for five minutes already."

Marceline rubbed the back of her head "S-sorry, I just spaced out." she smiled, she was breathing heavily. "I..I'll be right back..." she turned away and ran looking down.

Bonnie blinked in surprise as she watched Marceline leave. The coach was walking by he raised his brow "What's wrong?" he asked. "N-nothing..." she said still looking as Marceline left "I'll go get her." she simply said and left, placing the papers down on the gym's floor.

Marceline burst the bathroom's door open, she stumbled to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked awful. Her eyes glowed red for a split second "Fuck..." she whispered. She turned the water on and splashed her face with cold water. Marceline heard the door open, and she froze in place.

"Marceline?...Are you alright?" Bonnie carefully walked closer to Marceline, inspecting the girl.

Marceline turned around, a coy smile on her face. "Yup, I'm as good as eva, I just had to cool off, the exercise was just bit worse then I expected. We should probably head back now, or the coach will get pissed off."

Bubblegum looked at Marceline right in the eye with a serious look. "Marceline...you must think I'm dumb if you think I haven't noticed your behavior...What's going? Can't you tell me?..."

Marceline looked anywhere, but at Bonnie she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "I-I'm fine Bonnie lets go." she looked down and walked passed Bonnie. After a few steps she felt a tug on her wrist. She stopped in her tracks, Bonnie was holding her back "Marceline...please tell me what's wrong..." she couldn't let Marceline walk away from this, she felt so much pain.

Marceline turned around facing Bubblegum, her wrist still being held by Bonnie. She removed her hand from the wrist and cupped Marceline's face. Marceline opened her to say something, but her fangs had already grew and showed themselves. Bonnie's eyes widened she raised her hand and touched Marceline's fang. At the touch Marceline's eyes turned bright red.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Smiles sheepishly._ Heh sorry, I just took a break, well have fun with this chapter, hope it dosen't dssapoint x)

Marceline looked at the other girl with fear in her eyes. _-She hates me...-_ she though as she stumbled back until she hit the wall. Marceline covered a side of her face with her hand and closed her eyes and facing the floor. Bubblegum raised her hand and reacher for Marceline. "M-marceline..."

Marceline turned around and headed for the door looking away from Bonnibel. Everything was going down the hill. She wrapped her hand around the handle, but just as she was about to open it she felt warmth behind her.

Bubblegum hugged Marceline from behind. "Don't leave... It's okay" she whispered. She tightly held Marceline refusing to let go,as if ,if Marceline left she would never come back. Marceline turned around to look at Bonnie with sadness in her eyes, so Bubblegum finally let go reassured that the other won't try to leave.

Marceline sighed while rubbing her elbow with her other hand "Bonnie why you gotta be so persistent."

"Marceline why do you have to be so stubborn." she smirked.

Marceline looked at her in surprise and then crossed her arms and raised a brow at Bonnie "Hooold on a minute, Miss Bonnibel Bubblegum, since when have you picked up that attitude, young lady."

Bubblegum looked at the taller girl "Since you came around."

Marceline shifted back to the sad expression and looked down at the floor "But I'm..."

Bonnibel placed her hands on Marceline's shoulders catching the other girl's attention "A vampire" she finished. "It's fine Marceline, I'm totally fine with that." Marceline smiled with relief.

Then Bonnibel narrowed down her eyes. "But there is something I'm not fine with. Why did you have to lie about what happened instead of just relieving everything to me?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just too scared...too scared that you would hate me and not want to see me again."

"Oh don't make me laugh, since when was Marceline Abadeer scared of something?"

Marceline nervously rubbed the back of her head while smiling sheepishly with closed eyes "Crap, well I was.."

"Well, promise me that you won't hide anything else from me, alright?" she said looking Mraceline dead in the eye.

"You sure you want to know everything?" she leaned in closer, Bonnie wasn't sure if her heart ever pounded so hard in her life. "Will you not regret it later?.."

Bonnibel shook her head slightly as Marceline kept leaning in, Bonnie noticed that her eyes were slightly glowing red, however it wasn't that hungry look in her eyes, there was something more, and she could feel it. She wanted to know everything about Marceline, but more than anything she wanted to feel her lips on her own, so she gently grabbed Marceline's collar and pulled her in.

The touch of Marceline's lips on her own sent currents running through Bonnie's body. She wrapped her hands around the older girl's neck pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, she felt Marceline smile into the kiss and gently push them forward, so that Bonnie was against the wall. Marceline's lips were cold to the touch, yet soft at the same time.

When they finally pulled away Bonnie looked at the floor with a pink face as her hands still rested on Marceline's shoulders.

Marceline smirked at Bonnie "Woah there Bonnie, I had no idea you were capable of such things."

"Shut up..." Bonnie murmured in response hiding her face in Marceline's shoulder. Marceline just closed her eyes as she smiled and hugged Bonnie, resting her chin on Bonnie's head.

"We should return to our class soon" Bonnie started "or we will get scolded by the teacher."

"Yeah sure." Marceline responded smiling and finally letting go of Bonnie.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Happy 4th of July. :)**

"Do we really have to climb all of that?" Bubblegum pointed towards the large mountain ahead of them with a sour expression.

"Bubblegum, it's gonna be fun don't worry." responded Lady while getting out some warm blankets from the car's trunk.

Bonnie puffed out her cheeks "But couldn't we have just rode to the top of the mountain instead?" she murmured in annoyance.

"C'mon Boubblegum! Where's the fun in that?" asked Finn with a bright smile on his face.

"We came here to watch the fireworks, not to go hiking."

After sorting everything out Lady came up to Bonnie smiling "Don't be like that, you have no idea how interesting this will be, besides this is good for your health, you should know that better than anyone."

Bonnie finally sighed in relief.

Jake joined them with a bag of snacks in his hands. He looked to the side, where the road was "Oh, Marceline has finally arrived." Bonnie stopped in her tracks, her heart rate growing.

Marceline was riding a black polished motorcycle, she parked it nearby the gang's car and took off her black helmet. She was wearing a black leathered jacket with a loose tank top, some skinny jeans and dark combat boots to top it all off.

It was getting late as the sun was setting down, . The initial plan has been to just ride somewhere high up to observe the night show, however none other than Finn had to suggest that they should rather twist this little trip of theirs. And by that he meant for them to climb the mountain themselves, sadly everyone had agreed to the idea, well except Bonnibel. And you know what they say 'The majority wins.'

They were located in a big park. There were green fields and trees surrounding them, the land was protected by government to make sure that the place stayed safe for both animals and humans. Their targeted mountain was covered with trees,bushes, stones, and pebbles.

"Hey guys." Marceline greeted the group as she reached them.

"Sup Mars!" greeted Finn, followed by everyone else.

"You ready to get your ass beaten? I bet I can get to the top of the mountain first." challenged her Finn.

Marceline raised a brow smirking "Oh yeah? Well challenge accepted kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'll show ya." barked Finn

When they reached the bottom of the mountain Finn ran first to start the climb.

"Heh heh, should we really allow him to run off like that?" Lady chuckled nervously.

Jake smiled while securing the stuff he was carrying, which consisted of the group's blankets, snacks, and other goods "I'm sure he will be fine."

They headed off in his trails with Lady and Jake in the front, Bubblegum following behind them and Marceline at the end of the formation.

"Why are you all the way behind?" curiously asked Bonnie while climbing up the mountain.

Marceline snickered. "Well somebody has to make sure that you will be fine, right?"

Bonnie felt annoyed. "I'm fine without the help thank you, and shouldn't you be competing with Finn?"

Marceline cracked a laugh in response. "You really thought I was serious with the kiddo? I don't feel like wasting my energy just to prove a point."

"And here I though you would do anything to prove a point."

"Well I would do something like that, but that would be for something I cared more for."

They were slowly making progress to reach the top. Marceline and Bonnie had fallen behind a little bit due to Bonnie's inexperience with hiking. She was walking down the narrow path, however the rock she stepped on for support turned out to slip and fall, that caused Bonnie to start falling back.

She shut her eyes close reading for the impact, however she instead of filling the pain of the sharp rocks and twigs, she felt cold arms around her. She was caught by Marceline before she got to fall. Marceline held her in front of her, wrapping her hands around Bonnie's waist while Bonnie lay on her chest, she whispered in her ear "I though you didn't need my help." she teased.

"Hpmh." she turned her head to the side ignoring the blush on her face, she slid from Marceline's grasp and continued her way up the mountain.

"Is that what I get for saving you?" Marceline continued to tease.

"Really? Not even a thank you?" she continued while Bonnie ignored her.

Then Bonnie turned around and rolled her eyes. "Thank you Marceline. You satisfied now?"

Marceline hummed "Hmmmm actually no, I'm not satisfied with that." she smirked and pointed to her lips causing Bonnie to blush. Bonnie walked towards Marceline avoiding her gaze. She was on a small hill which made her a little bit taller than Marceline. Her heart pounding in her chest, and the butterflies in her stomach made her feel uneasy as she moved in closer to the raven haired girl. Bonnie leaned down a bit, and then Marceline stepped forward, finally connecting their lips. She wrapped her hands around the girl's waist as Bonnie wrapped her's around Marceline's neck, messing up the girl's hair during the kiss.

When they finally parted away, both panting, Bonnie looked to the side with puffed cheeks "There you better be happy with that." she murmured.

Marceline smirked. "You bet I am, and I'm sure you are too." Bonnie just ignored the comment and turned away from Marceline, following further up the path.

When they finally reached the top of the mountain everyone had already arrived. The place was an open area with trees on the sides, however if you go further in there is an open area from which you can see most of the city. It was quiet a sight alright, the night sky was beautiful, covered with bright stars and a big shiny moon. The atmosphere was filled with clear fresh oxygen. And the ground was covered with lights from different sources, some were house light, while others were from cars and street lamps.

A cold breeze had blown by causing Bonnie to shiver. But soon she felt better as a pair of hands place a warm jacket around her.

"There you go." Said Marceline as she fixed the jacket on Bonnie.

"Thanks." she answered feeling her cheeks heat up.

After Finn had finally spotted the, he dashed towards them. "Hey Marceline, its not cool, you made me climb all this way for nothing, you didn't even try." he said in disappointment.

"I did try, but I just had to hold back and help out Bonnie." she smirked.

Finn sighed "Alright fine, I'll let you off the hook," he narrowed his eyes"this time only though, then he returned to his normal bright smile, and ran off to eat some snacks.

After the blankets were placed on the grassy land everyone had taken a seat and waited for the fireworks to begin.

"Oh! Look they finally started!" said Finn filled with enthusiasm as he pointed towards the place where there were red, green, and all the other colored fireworks finally being fired.

The group observed the show with awe. Bonnie allowed herself to rest her head on Marceline's shoulder as they were sitting next to each other. And soon she felt cold fingers intertwine with her own. Finn had been sitting near them, to the opposite side of Marceline to be exact, but he was way too focused on the fireworks, as were the others.

After some time Marceline stood up and pulled Bonnie with her, the others didn't seem to notice.

"Come on I'll show you something." said Marceline as she smiled at Bonnie.

They went further into the trees and into a closed off area. Marceline let go of Bonnie's hand. She held out her hands motioning for Bonnie to cling to her.

Bonnie had a confused expression on her face "What for?"

Marceline rolled her eyes while smiling. "Just do it." Bonnie nodded and wrapped her hands around Marceline's neck, then Marceline picked her up and walked towards the edge. Bonnie felt a bit nervous no lie, but she did trust the raven haired girl. Marceline took a step off the edge and into the air. Bonnie tightened her grip on Marceline as they floated in the air. Marceline flew further into the sky and closer to the fireworks.

"Marceline what if someone sees us floating?" she skeptically asked.

But in response Marceline just smiled. "Don't worry Bonnie no one will be able to see us. We are invisible at the moment, so the only ones who can see us are we ourselves." just as she finished a round of loud fireworks has been set firing right in front off them, exploding with different colors. Bonnie's eyes widened the view from the mountain was pretty alright, but this was just on a whole new different level. Marceline smiled gently at the sight of Bonnie being fascinated by the current events.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I have so many questions" Bonnie stated as she looked at Marceline, who lay on her stomach on the bed.

"Oh yeah?" she said while smiling "well we should start then." God did she love even the sigh of Bonnie, especially that curious and exited look on her face, it made her feel so relaxed and happy.

This was the second time Bonnie had visited Marceline's house. She was walking back and forth in front of the bed with crossed hands across her chest.

"Well let's see, what can I begin with?" she pursed her lips in though and blinked "oh, how were you able to fly and turn us invisible the day before?"

"Usually most are able to use some sort of magic skills, as basic as becoming invisible pr at least flying."

"Speaking of...how many others are there?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm well actually there are many kinds of vampires if I think about it. So the first kind are the ones that drink actual blood. And those divide into four more categories, the first are the Pure Bloods, then there are the normal most common vampires, the thralls, and the Insane or Malkavian vampires as some call them."

"Insane? What's the cause?"

" Eh they are basically insane thralls and there are many factors that can cause that to happened. Thralls aren't really able to function properly without their 'master' who turned them. They can become insane if they runaway or if their master is killed."

"I see.."

"Yeah, then there are the ones that consume energy. Psi-Vampires consumer energy in form of emotions like sadness, fear, happiness, desire. They are very close to the Succubus, with the exception that the succubus prefer sexual emotions/energy ten times more."

"And which category does Marceline Abadeer fall in?"

Marceline rubbed the back of her neck "Well I'm a Pure Blood."

"Aren't you a big deal then?"

"Well..I guess, in the entire history there have been only two royal blood families of Pure Bloods, my own and the Venture family, however some mystery revolves around them, they have gone extinct couple centuries ago."

Bonnie though back, and touched the spot where Marceline bit her. "Am I going to turn?" she asked curiously.

Marceline blinked hard. "Oh hell no, I wouldn't dare to turn you against your will. Nah, if each time a vampire drank blood from someone, I bet most of the earth would be covered with vampires. But when they do drink though they drink until the person faints, so the moment they wake up they won't remember anything."

"And why didn't I have any marks left on my neck?"

"Well since I'm not able to use much magic I just used my blood to heal you. Vampire blood possesses healing abilities."

"You can't use magic."

Marceline face palmed herself and turned her head away from Bonnie. "Yeah, I can't use any other magic except flying and invisibility...for some reason I haven't been able to use any other magic since my very birth." she murmured rubbing the back of her head.

"That's a lot of information, I can't believe things like this even existed." she brought her hand to her face and lost herself in her own thoughts.

Marceline grinned and silently walked towards Bonnie from behind.

Bonnibel felt a blush and a cold chill walk down her spine. Marceline had her hands around Bonnie, "And I can't believe someone like you could exist." she whispered and then lightly bit on Bonnie's ear. Marceline pulled them back and they fell down in a big fluffy bean bag. Bonnie's head lay on Marceline's chest. Marceline took in Bonnie's intoxicating scent. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back, your scent is just too much."

Bonnie looked up at Marceline. " What's so different about it from everyone else's?" she murmured.

"It's much better than anyone else's," Marceline hugged her tighter and burried her face in Bonnie's pink hair. "Bonnie...?"

"Yeah?" she asked smiling.

"I love you..I won't let anyone else to have you." she grinned.

Bonnie turned around to face Marceline. "I love you too Marceline." she said as she hugged the raven haired girl, burying her face in Marceline's shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

I lay there, my head in the nook of her neck as she smoothed my hair. I smiled, she made me feel so safe and crazy about her when we're together "Marceline, you sure you didn't do anything with me?" I teased her raising a brow as I looked up at her.

She let out a chuckle "I'm pretty sure that I didn't make you fall for me, vampires _are_ creatures that were made to be beautiful, we are predators after all, humans are our prey. And the easiest way to lure our prey in is just that, using our attraction, _however_ it doesn't by any means force someone to fall in love."

"This is so fascinating, who knew that so much what we thought was unreal is actually quite the opposite." Closing my eyes I further snuggled in "I guess there is some truth in every myth" I said that rather to myself out loud.

I smiled. The time that I had spent with Marceline was the best time I've had, however as much as I would like to stay for more, time wasn't on my side. It was late already and my parents would start panicking if I didn't return home anytime soon. Marceline seemed to take a notice in the change in my mood.

"What's up Bonnie?" she asked me as she stopped smoothing my hair and placed her hands around my waist.

"Marceline as much as I would like to stay, I'm afraid I have to go home already" I let out a chuckle "unless you would want to deal with my mom."

"Why? Should I be scared of your mother?" she grinned at me.

"Weell, let's just say that she gets a _little_ overprotective with me."

"And here I thought that I had to worry about your father instead."

"In my case dad is the one that gets me off of the hooks."

I gave her tight hug and then attempted to stand up. To my surprise she didn't let me. I turned to look at her and found her giving me one of her grins. Dammit Marceline, each time she does it, it sends shivers down my spine and I feel weak in the knees. I rolled my eyes as she noticed me blushing, so her grin grew even more. She leaned forward meeting my lips with her own.

She bit my lower lip, asking for permission. I granted it, moaning quietly in the process, I swear she grinned because of that. One of her hands made its way down and wrapped me around the waist, pulling me closer to her. While she cupped my face with her over hand. I held one of my hands on her shoulder, and played with her hair with the other. I could feel the overwhelming sensations and that drove me crazy.

We finally parted from the kiss, she leaned her forehead on my own, both of us panting.

"Bonnie I stole your first kiss back then didn't I?"

That caught me off guard, a blush crawling its way to my cheeks.

"Yeah I diiid, didn't I? I saw that face back at the cafe when you were asked about your first kiss."

"You didn't steal it." I murmured and pursed my lips.

She drew a mischievous grin. "Oh yeah I forgot, you were the one to begin it."

I mockingly pouted and playfully hit her arm. "Quit teasing me already will you?" I replied barely able to hold back my smile.

After that I stood up and searched for my handbag, which was leaning against the wall next to Marceline's bed.

Marceline leaned her head back in the bean bag and closed her eyes. "Aagh Bonnie why do you have to leeeeeave?" I chuckled at her childish attitude.

"Marceline I already tolled you why."

She sat up and pouted. "If you say so." Marceline got up with a final sigh "Alright let's get going then." Finally smiling she intertwined her fingers with mine and we made our windows downstairs and headed towards garage.

As we stepped outside I suddenly felt Marceline tense. I turned to her with a quizzical look.

She had on a serious look furrowing her brows at something in the distance.

"Bonnie we have company" she stood in front of me shielding me as about fifteen people started surrounding us. "stay close to me."

Then a man faded out of the shadows and came into view. He was probably in his mid thirties wearing a black leathered jacket with a white dress shirt with a dark red tie, black jeans and black boots. He had a small shaved beard, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Aulak..." Marceline said through gritted teeth.

The man smiled as he looked down on us, and then spit out his cigarette extinguishing it with the tip of his shoe. He eased his tie with one of his hands.

"Long time no see Marceline." he smiled like a psychopathic maniac revealing sharp canniness. Another vampire? Marceline knows him?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **[Bonnie's POV]**

"Well well well...Marceline, how much time had passed? And you don't even miss me?" the corner of his mouth shifted, forming a crooked smile on his pale face. His eyes were glowing red in the darkness. Aulak was it? I wonder what he has to do with Marceline.

 **[Marceline's POV]**

I can't believe it...Aulak, this piece of shit is back. Hes making my blood boil. I could feel my fingers twitching, so I balled my fists to the point were my nails dug so deep into my skin that blood started dripping down.

"You dare to show your face again?" I spat looking at the ground. There were droplets of my blood. I looked up and dashed right at him, the ground cracked from the pressure in the process. Before anyone was able to stop me I smacked my hand into his face and pushed him into the wall.

He looked at me as my hand was still on his shit face and chuckled "Marceline, dear, you really think you can do something to me? Afterall even your precious mo-"

I cut him off by smacking him down at the cement ground, sliding him against the wall and destroying it while I did so.

"Don't you dare say her name from your trash hole." I was beyond furious. I've been looking for him everywhere to make him pay.

After taking in what happened his minions ran after me. "Tch." I removed my hand from his face and quickly turned around elbowing one of his men in the face sending the guy flying few feet away, and heard a loud satisfying cracking of his bones.

The second tried to hit me in the face, but I leaned back and avoided his attack then wrapped my hand around his throat and sent him forward knocking out a few more enemies. Suddenly I felt great deal of immense gravity force pull me down. I looked at Aulak, his hand was raised as he looked at me. I struggled to stand, but the force was growing stronger and I fell on my knee, the force was so strong if instead of me there was a human their bones would be crushed to dust.

It didn't end there as I tried to get up the force pushed me down against the cement floor and it crashed under me.

"Stop!" Crap Bonnie..!

"Bonnie get away!" dammit Marceline!

Aulak turned his gaze to Bonnibel and his smile grew bigger. He walked towards her, she stood there trying to have on her most determined and fearless expression.

"Let her go!" she demanded.

"Or what?" he whispered as he raised one of her hair strands to his nose, and took in her scent. She slapped his hand away. Heglared at her and caught her by her wrists and moved behind her.

NO..not again...fuck Marceline move!

He looked at me as he removed Bonnie's hair from her neck and leaned in to bite her, Bonnie struggled under his grip, but what could she do to him. His fangs slowly sank in.

I closed my eyes. That bitch. Marceline Get up! Are you going to do nothing again?...Get up!...

 **GET THE HELL UP!**

It felt like my entire body was on fire, it burned like hell, every single muscle and bone, I growled and then shouted as I fought back the force. I raised myself little by little strong wind force started to surround me the gravity force made deep cuts on my arms feet and stomach. Aulak removed his fangs from Bonnie, her blood dripping down from the bite, and looked at me in disbelief as his men backed away from me.

I breathed heavily as I finally got free from his force. A stream of dark red blood strolled its way down from my forehead to my jaw.

"Aulak you piece of shit!" I screamed in a husky voice.

I dashed towards him and punched his face, weird force was wrapped around my fist, and he flew back until he hit a wall. Black and red particles were coming off of me. I picked Bonnie up before she fell. She was weak so I lay her on the ground. The men ran after me. When I tried to punch the guy instead of my fist colliding with his skull a sharp blade cut through his head. I looked at my hand it was inside of a huge transparent blade. Which disappeared after moments later.

Was this...magic? What the hell...I turned around and was met with a fist into my stomach. Marceline focus. I shrugged it off and looked back at my target in front of me. I quickly charge at him and slice his head off of his neck, his lifeless body fell to the ground with a thump and started soaking in his own blood of pool that was forming.

There were a few left now I looked at them and they stumbled back and started running away.

"What the hell are you?" one of them screamed before I ended his miserable life. When I was done with them I went to were Aulak was supposed to be. Nothing. Just a ruble of stones and dust, no maniac. I grit my teeth, and turned my attention to Bubblegum. I ran towards her and wrapped my hands around her.

I sighed with relief, he didn't drink much from her but she needed medical attention.

"Marceline?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned my head back and found my brother looking at me in surprise after he took in the circumstances.

"Marshall?" I breathed out as my eyes grew.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **[Marceline's POV]**

"Marshall?" I asked under my breath, astonished.

He quickly ran to me and placed his hand on my shoulder as he studied my face, "Marceline are you alright?" worry and concern plastered on his face.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine...I think." I truthfully answered as I breathed shakily. Feeling so many things at once made me even more lightheaded., I looked down at Bonnie.

"Aulak...he showed up again Marshall." I managed to say as anger took over me again.

Bonnie, its my fault she got hurt and tangled up in all of this. I cupped her face as gently as I could and ran my thumb over her cheek.

His eyes widened and he looked at nothing in particular "What?...no way." I looked up at him, he looked mad, and he has a good reason to be. "Who's this?" he then asked as he finally noticed unconscious Bonnibel in my arms.

"It's Bonnibel." I blankly replied and sighed. "Let's do questions later alright? We need to go somewhere safe, we need to head home Marshall." I looked up at him with a serious face. No doubt I was really happy to see my little brother again, but this wasn't the time for happy reunions. Not when we know that Aulak bastard is running free out here with his dogs.

Marshall nodded "Alright Mars, I'm calling dad, I'll tell him about everything and then we will go straight home."

I smiled in response as he gave me a quick hug before getting out his cellphone and calling dad.

We haven't seen each other in years. Marshall and I have split up, he wanted to be on his on for a bit, I agreed, sometimes you just need a break from your annoying relatives, but yeah we are very close and we are there for each other whenever we need it.

I turned my attention back at Bonnibel and hugged her tighter. No way I'm letting this happened again. I ran my fingers through her silky pink hair. I got to admit I hate pink with all my guts, however theres no denying the fact that she makes pink look gorgeous. I placed a kiss on her forehead and felt her gently squeeze my sleeve.

"Marceline..." she whimpered out, I smiled genuinely. She just makes my heart ache with how much I love her. Even in this situation she was thinking of me. "You dummy you should be more worried about yourself, not me _."_ I thought out loud.

I heard as Marshall ended his call and walked back towards me again.

"Soooo," he started "I told dad everything, he said we should indeed hurry back home." he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I have plenty of questions I need to ask him." I said deep in though. I picked Bonnie up bridal style and stood in front of Marshall.

"Marshall?" I asked catching his attention.

He looked at me with confusion on his face. "Yeah?"

"Welcome back, lil bro." I grinned at him as I messed up his hair with one of my hands while still securely holding Bonnie in my arms.

He chuckled as he removed my hand from his head and smiled at me. "Yeah, yeah. Glad to see you too sis."

Now here we are sitting inside of my room. Bonnie is safely laying in my queen sized bed with black and red sheets. Our home, which is a pretty big mansion, is located on an island that is hidden from humans with magic. The mansion itself is on top of a huge mountain that overlooks the thick forest. There are even separate wings in the house for Marshall, dad, and myself.

Dad should be back any minute now, I was sitting next to the bed in a chair, tapping my foot against the floor impatiently. I heard the shuffling of bed sheets and looked up as I stood up out of the chair.

Bonnie had sat up in the bed rubbing her head.

"Ugh, where am I?" she groggily said.

"Bonnie are you alright?" I asked, concern showing itself in my voice.

Her eyes widened "Marceline!" she then quickly turned to me and hugged the living crap out of me, making sure I was really there. "I was so worried, are you alright?"

I gladly hugged her back taking in her scent. "Dammit Bonnie it's me who's worried sick about you."

After the hug I looked down at my knees. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you back there..."

She cupped my face and raised it so she could look me in the eyes. "Marceline stop talking nonsense you saved me, see I'm fine. You shouldn't have pushed yourself that hard, your wounds were very serious, you looked awful."

"Gee thanks Bonnie." I teased her, why does she have to be so perfect.

I stared into her eyes for a moment or two and then leaned in and kissed her passionately and gently enough not to hurt her. I pushed her down onto the bed and deepened the kiss. She locked her hands around the back of my neck, and gently pulled on my hair. And that just does things to me, I moaned into the kiss and felt Bonnie smile.

There was a cough and we broke the kiss. I looked to find the source of the sound, Mashall was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed around his chest.

"Oh, so you guys are like _that_." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively for an effect.

I chuckled as Bonnie blushed. "Yeah, anyway is dad here yet?" I asked him.

He smiled and a figure entered the room. There, there was my dad. He was wearing a black jacket over his red dress shirt with black pants, still didn't change from his work clothes I see.

"Marceline." he said with concern as he walked up to me and gave me a tight hug as he noticed the pink haired girl in my bed. "Marshall told me what happened, is everything alright?"

"Yeah about that.." I scratched the back of my head. "I think I'm finally able to use magic."

He raised his brow as Marshall came up to me with his jaw open. "No way, my sis is finally able to use magic?"

"Sis?" Bubblegum mumbled quietly out loud.

"Yeah I'll explain, but first-" I turned to Bonnie and sat next to her as I put my arm around her and we exchanged a look. "This is Bonnibel, my girlfriend. Bonnibel this is my brother Marshall, and my dad Hunson Abadeer."

After getting the greetings and stuff over with I started explaining what happened "Aulak was using his gravity power against me, it was immense, the more I fought it the worse it got." I grit my teeth. "When he bit Bonnie I totally lost it, I broke from his suppression, my body burned like hell, then there were the weird red and black particles and at last I used the Vector blade."

My dad listened to my every word, his palm wrapped around his chin in though, nodding.

"Yeah I understand, but what I don't understand is that anger doesn't seem to be the only cause for your powers to finally awaken. There absolutely something missing from the picture."

He finally looked up "Alright, you two should stay here until the issue with Aulak is resolved, I'll look further into what exactly happened to you Marceline, we will also try and accelerate your new powers. It's too dangerous for the two of you to return there now."

 **Heyo :) welp so far I hope it's good . Thanks for reading up to this point. Tell me what you think it helps me a lot with writing. Tells me what you guys like and stuff. Anyway till next time~**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Hey once again. So I've read all of your comments and I'm glad you enjoy my story so far I know that I'm screwing up on some things though. I do try to get better, I'm writing these stories just for fun, to get it out of my system. Oh and by the way I'll stop informing you guys who's POV it is. You will get it by context clues and such. If you don't like the change just notify me and I'll continue to use the POV. Soo...yeah x)**

I blinked hard for a few moments. "Hold on a minute, what do you mean we will have to stay here, I understand it's for safety measures, but what about all of the people there? Won't it be a tad bit odd if we just disappeared out of the blue?" to take in all of this information at once after just waking up was rather difficult. And the head ache was not helping either.

Marceline's dad, Hunson, looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, that's not a problem I'll have my people take care of it."

I stiffened and raised a brow at him. Not sure that I liked the sound of that. "What do you mean by they will 'take care of it'?" I questioned him.

"Don't worry, the people you know won't get hurt. I'll just send someone to edit heir memories of the two of you. So the people that know you will think that you two are there." he reassured.

I sighed with relief and leaned my back against the pillow as I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I felt something on my hand, but smiled when I saw Marceline's hand over mine. She gave me a smile as she interlocked our fingers. That's all it took for me to relax and forget about everything that happened.

"I'll leave the two of you to rest, but remember Marceline we have things to get done later." Hinson said as he exited the room with a last glance at us. Marshall following his lead "I'll catch up with you later sis, it seems like you will be busy for a while." grinning mischievously he winked and closed the door behind him, leaving just the two of us.

I blushed lightly at the comment and looked at Marceline. She rolled her eyes in annoyance "Some people just never change."

She looked at me with concern "Bonnie, you feeling better?"

I smiled in return. "How can I not when your here." It's true, she made me feel something that I just can't describe with words alone, it was just a mix of happy, exited, safe, and nervous.

Marceline gave me her trademark smirk and hugged me tightly, running her hand through my hair. "I promise I won't let something like that happen again." I snuggled in the nook of her neck and took in her scent.

We cuddled up in the bed and just lay there enjoying the moment.

"You never tolled me you had a brother." I broke the silence.

She grinned as she played with my fingers "You never asked if I had one."

"Again with the sass Abadeer?" I arched a brow at her, smiling.

She chuckled and raised her hands in defence.

"The two of you look so alike, its like hes the guy version of you."

"Yeah? Well my version is better." she playfully pouted.

I pecked her on the lips "Of course you are."

"So who's the older one?"

"I am older then him, although only by few minutes."

"Twins?" I asked and she nodded.

I wonder what her family is like. So far I've only seen her brother and her father, knowing Marceline her brother is probably somewhat like her, with the attitude and all. I wonder where her mother is, but I guess I shouldn't bring it up, at least not now.

I looked up at Marceline. She was as beautiful as ever, she stared at nothing in particular, lost in her thoughts. I pocked her cheek to get her attention, she blinked and then looked at me with an amused expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about how I was finally able to use magic. It felt so different than what I imagined it would feel like."

"And how did it feel?"

"I can't really distinguish much because of the state I was in back there. The burning feeling that I felt, that was probably Aulak, but there was something else. I felt as if magic was radiating off of me, I couldn't hold it in as it slipped past." she sighed. "Why am I the only one to have so much trouble with magic."

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I reassured her smiling.

She looked at me and kissed my forehead. "Thanks Bonnie." she slid from my grip and got off of the bed. "I have to go now, alright? Rest for now."

I pouted "Fine. When will you get back?"

"I dunno but I'll try as soon as possible."

"Alright then, you better hurry up."

With a smirk she opened the door "Sure thing princess."

"Agh, again with the nickname are we?" I puffed my cheeks at her.

She winked and closed the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I felt a bit better after making sure Bonnie was feeling fine, but I still felt guilty for what happened to her. I tightened my fists and continued walking down the hall. I shouldn't have let that happened.

Only if I was stronger...only if.

 _Shut up and pull yourself together!_ I shook my head.

Yeah that's right, this is no time to loosen up. I'll kick that bastard's ass.

Shoving the double doors in front of me I stepped outside and out of the mansion into our backyard, if you may call it that. There is a big field behind the mansion before the forest starts. There was even a river on the side. This place held many memories of my childhood. I chuckled lightly to myself as I remembered some of them.

There was hella lot of snow during one of the winters I was about ten in human years.

~ ~ FlashBack ~ ~

"Marceline wait up!" I heard my little brother call.

Patting the snow I carefully formed it into a circle. Marshall finally made it to me and took a look at what I was doing.

"Come on Marceline stop building the weirdly shaped snowman, let's have some fun and have a snowball fight!" his excitement annoyed me. All I wanted right now was to finish my master piece.

My brow twitched. "It is not oddly shaped!" I pouted at his comment and sent him a glare.

"Is to." he crossed his arms.

"Whatever Marshall." I shrugged.

I heard him move and then a snowball hit my snowman's head right off. I grit my teeth and rolled up my sleeves. All we wore were some casual thin clothes, not like the cold mattered to us anyway. I picked snow in my hands and started making a snowball.

"Oh your on!" I shouted as I swiftly turned around and sent the snowball flying right at his face.

The force sent him back and on his butt.

He laughed "Finally! You got lucky with this hit, I won't let you get anymore." after wiping away the snow from his face he got up.

Both of us stood there not moving an inch observing the other's every single action, as if looking for a cue to start the battle. I grinned. "We will have to see about that."

With our inhuman speed I scooped up handful of snow and threw it at him. He did the same keeping up with my speed. Sidestepping I dodged his snowball, while he ducked from mine. I used the chance to kick the ground, sending a wave of snow right at him. Planning to use the wave as the cover I got more snow and charged in at Marshall.

He cut through the wave with air using magic. And as soon as he saw me coming he formed a wall of snow right in front of me. Gagh! I ran up the wall with ease, using one hand I threw myself over the wall and landed behind Marshall. Using the rest of my strength that I could muster I shot the snowball at him. It hit him right in the stomach and sent him flying back and crashing against the wall that he formed. At the contact it crippled and fell on him, covering him in snow.

"No fair, what did I talk about using magic? You know I can't use it." I pouted.

He got out of the snow pile and shrugged all of the snow off of himself. "I never made any promises." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes grinning. "Whatever, either way I have won."

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts and continued walking. Dad was already waiting for me with Marshall right in front of the field.

"Marceline I already sent some of our people out to fix your absence."

I nodded at dad "Alright, so do we start now?"

"Yes, we should. But before we start on anything I need to tell you about some of the things. Magic is very dangerous Marceline you will feel cravings to do things."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, when you will try to release and control your magic you will face a lot of challenges, and if you fail them, the magic will try to take the control over you. The stronger the magic that resides in the being the worse are the challenges."

"And what exactly are those 'challenges'?" I inquired.

"Marceline..monsters don't sleep under your bed, they sleep inside your head, them you will have to face."

I sighed, _well that just great_.

"Alright, I got it. What exactly am I supposed to do now?"

"Well it will all happened in your head, I will ease the process so you can easily access that place. But remember all of the pain will be physical, you _are_ able to die from this."

I sat on the grass and crossed my legs. After closing my eyes I felt as dad started using a spell on me. I felt dizzy and light as if there was no gravity at all.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was at a park, sitting on a bench was my mom.

My eyes widened, my hands started shaking. "...Mom?..." my voice cracked, but there was something else that was different about it, it was too high pitched. I looked at myself and to my surprise I was little again.

W-what was going on...I ran towards my mom she was looking at something in the distance when she noticed me running towards her she smiled and opened up her arms. I ran into her and hugged her tightly. I fought back the tears that were about to roll down my cheeks and closed my eyes tightly.

"Marceline..why did you let me die?..." her voice sounded raspy. I stiffened and opened my eyes. I let go of her and looked up at her. Pain started filling me.

"W-what..mom...-" I trembled.

She opened her eyes, instead of her hazel eyes she had blood shot red eyes and black filled all the spots around the iris. Blood streaked down from her eye sockets and her forehead. Cuts could be seen everywhere.

"Your the reason I died." she said with hatred in her voice.

I felt a single tear trail down my cheek as I stumbled back and fell on my butt. She walked towards me her hands at her sides, a hole where her heart should be.

"I-I..no..m-mom.." I covered my head with my hands and shut my eyes. _That's right it's my fault isn't it. I was the reason she died. I couldn't save her._

Suddenly I was standing in the middle of a hallway. It was a dark hallway, people moved past me. I remember this place. This is a school I attended once, it was designed for vampires. Someone shoved me against the locker and held me up against the lockers. I looked down with empty eyes.

"Hey look it's the dweeb." the group around me laughed as he landed a hit to my gut. I gasped as I felt the air being knocked out of me. "Such a disgrace to her family, can't even use magic. Were you even their kid?"

I felt rage filling up inside of me, I had the urge to rip their throats out. Wrapping my hand around the one on my shirt's collar "Let. Go." I managed to growl out through grit teeth.

They guy leaned in and narrowed down his eyes at me. "What was that? I didn't hear ya?"

That was it I snapped his wrist and he cried in pain as the hand got off of my collar I fell on my feet and kicked the guy behind his knee. He lost his balance and fell on his knee. I elbowed him in the pressure point behind his neck and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Some ran away while a few others cursed and charged at me. As a guy tried to send a punch from a side aiming at my hand I blocked it with my own hand and did an upper cut hitting his jaw he flew up from the impact and fell on another guy. A guy with blond hair attempted to kick my head, I caught his foot and twisted it, he fell to the floor groaning. Dodging another blow I sidestepped behind the guy and locked his hand behind his back, pulling on it till I heard a scream and the shoulder got dislocated.

I was panting when all of them lay on the ground, I was angry, depressed. I fell onto my knees. Once again I was someplace elsewhere. Surrounded by pitch darkness I blankly stared at the ground.

 **Clap Clap Clap**

Slowly three claps echoed throughout the space. I turned around looking for the source. But there was no way to pin point it. It seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Narrowing my eyes down I shouted. "Who are you?" venom visible in every syllable.

Then right in front of me appeared a shape. She turned around a wicked grin on her face. Shock enveloped me. _What the hell?!_ That..whatever it is... looks exactly like me, just more...corrupt.

"Well, well we finally meet." she said cocking her head to the side and my eyes widened. "Huh?.Don't be all surprised now."

"Who are you?" I repeated the question with determination now as I focused in her.

"Marceline, I am you and you are me. I have always been a part of you, just as you have been a part of me."

I started to feel dizzy.

"But...You have always had the dominant side, thanks to the barrier your parents had placed."

I took a step forward "What are you talking about?!"

She grinned "The barrier that has been holding off your magical abilities."

I started shaking, _why the hell would they do that for?...If-if I had my powers back then, I could have saved mom...then why?!_

The other me appeared right in front of me. "And now that I have a chance to over power you" she let out a chuckle "I won't waste it, I will become in control of you."

Her hand stabbed through my stomach and I gasped coughing out blood.

 **Hey, so the last chapter was proly pretty short so there ya go hope you are satisfied with this one. There are many more surprises waiting in the story :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Hey I know I didn't update in a while, sorreh. Well frecking school started for me this monday, August 3_ _rd_ _. Got AP and Honors classes on my ass now, so that's sure gonna be hella fun...heh note the sarcasm. Anyway sorry if my chapters are short. I always tell myself that I'll write big chapters but then when I'm writing time passes by so fast and it feels like a forever has passed and I'm like agh...So yeah enjoy this chapter._

Tearing off my gaze from her I slowly looked down, her hand pierced through my stomach, covered in blood. I could feel her hand slowly slipping through my flesh until her hand made it to the over side. No doubt this should have hurt fucking a lot but... I felt numb...taken aback from the information I received just now. It was hard to breath, I'm so lost, just what the hell is going on!? Gritting my teeth I wrapped my hand around her wrist. My eyebrow twitched "As if I would let you take over!"

I roughly pulled her hand out, spilling the blood out, and punched her in the stomach. She jumped back and away from me, the creepy smile never leaving her facial features. She brought her bloody hand to her face and licked off the blood on her fingers. Ignoring the burning pain from the hole in my stomach that I finally felt I narrowed my eyes at her, the raven locks blurring my view. I balled my hands into fists and felt my wound regenerate slowly, but something went wrong, I winced and looked down at my wound. _What the hell?.._

Instead of regenerating black substance started to slowly spread from within the hole. It branched off like a spider web. Whatever this is it's not good, I can feel it draining away my life.

I looked at her quizzically searching for answers which earned me a chuckle from her "When that fully spreads throughout your body you are done for." she explained seemingly satisfied with the situation.

The amount of questions I have was growing bigger, but I knew one thing for sure...

"I'll just have to beat your ass." I stated in a husky voice.

She looked at me and let out a creepy laugh "Marceline, _you_ beat _me_? You have no idea what I'm capable of. The only possible outcome of this fight is your miserable defeat."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. All of the questions will have to wait for now. I have to kick her ass...wierd that means I'll have to kick my own ass. Gagh! This is not the time to be screwing around, but is she really me?...Am I...really like that?

"What's wrong Marceline? Stop getting distracted." she mockingly said.

Getting into a fighting stance I got ready, she never even bothered to do the same. Was she so full of herself? I'll make her regret it.

The corner of her lips curled forming a lopsided grin. In less than a millisecond she was standing right in front of me, her sudden attack took my by surprise I barely had enough time to put my arms up in defense to block the punch that she launched at me. I winced as I felt my bones slowly shatter I quickly leaped back away from her, my hands fell limply to my sides. I was panting. Tsk it's gonna take a bit for them to regenerate. Cursing under my breath I felt as my healing abilities were being jammed by whatever this black substance was.

Once again the psycho charged at me, sharpening my sense I did my best to dodge her blows. They were coming at me with immense speed and strength. I can't bear another hit. _Cmon cmon! Stupid wounds heal faster._ She looks as calm as ever, its just a game to her.

I'll need something better than fists right now. Just as I thought of this a gash of wind blew past making a slim cut in my cheek. Gritting my teeth I noticed what just happened. The other me had a vector blade. A vector blade is a special weapon that is passed down throughout the Bloodline of my family. This power is something none other posses it's not quite physical but it can cut through almost anything at all. What a vector blade is, is a see through scythe blade that is made out of the power of the individual. It is formed in the place of the individuals arm. Everyone has their own kind of shape and color of the scythe.

Just like I though she has the same vector as I do. A huge scythe blade with great design and spikes that had red and black particles coming off of it.

"Marceline you wanna know the difference between me and you? The difference is that I still got the instinct to kill, I'm filled with hate."

I got torn away from my thoughts when I felt sharp pain in my chest I coughed out blood. This is bad this thing already spread to my lungs and most of the vital organs. Breathing normally was becoming extremely hard. I _really_ need to hurry things up already.

Just at that very moment I heard movement, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Other me was in the air falling down on me, her blade above her head ready to come down and slash me into two. She's too fast! I won't be able to dodge! I felt a droplet of sweat stroll down from my forehead. _Think dammit!_ In that instant my arms finally healed I closed my eyes and snapped them open just before her scythe was about to cut through my flesh I enabled scythe of my own. I parried her blow both of our blades grinding against each other and shaking from the force we used against each other.

"Grrragh!" using my strength I pushed against her ,my muscles tearing, forcing her to stumble back away from me. She only chuckled.

I started loosing my balance. Gripping my head I shut my eyes. Everything was buzzing in my head, I tried shaking it off but it only made it worse. The substance had reached my head, half of my face was now covered. I had not much left.

The psycho lowered her scythe and slowly started casually walking towards me.

Dammit I can't end it here!...I tried to move but my body didn't listen to my pleads. All it was capable of doing was shaking, losing all the strength I fell onto my knee.

"Now you see what I'm talking about?" when she finally reached me she crouched down at my level and looked me in the eye. "You. Are. Pathetic."

Dizzily I looked up to met her daze, the substance has now almost fully devoured me, the single free patch was around my eye. I closed my eyes and looked down breathing heavily.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ever since the incident with Aulak I've been feeling a bit odd, can't really place my finger on it thought. The room I was staying in was very spacious, and filled with luxury furniture in a nice design. The right wall had a very detailed fireplace with a fluffy rug in front of it. Looking at the wall in front of me across the room I noted the time. It had been about thirteen minutes since Marceline had left.

Feeling much better than I had before I decided to get out of bed. When I finished getting myself back into shape I noticed that a pair of neatly folded clothes neatly lay on top of a chair. Walking towards it and checking it out I found out that it was exactly my size. Shrugging I changed into the new outfit which was consisting of an off shoulder shirt and black skinny jeans with a pair of converse.

It was really quiet, too quiet for that matter. I was used to loud places so this was a bit of a change for me. Plus I wanted to find Marceline. I quietly opened the door and slipped out, shutting it after myself.

"Lady Bonnibel."

Almost jumping out of my skin I placed my hand over my heart to make sure it didn't jump out, and turned around to face the person who startled me.

It was a guy around my age. He was wearing a wrinkle less uniform, his hair was dark black and his eyes were light blue. I wonder if he is a vampire? That would explain the good looks.

"I'm sorry to startle you" he said as he bowed lowly, which only caused me to feel awkward. "I have been told to take care of your safety while Lady Marceline is away."

That seems reasonable but if he will stop me from getting to Marceline..and that 'lady' stuff is making me feel uncomfortable.

"It's fine."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Yes actually, would you be kind enough to take me to Marceline?"

After taking a moment to think about it he looked at the floor "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm allowed to do that, at least not at the moment."

Huh? What does he mean..?

"I understand but with or without your help I will go and I will try and find her. So you might as well make things easier and just take me to her...please?" I added as he didn't make a move.

Sighing he looked up at me and nodded lightly.

Smiling from ear to ear I followed the guard through the hallways. This place was just amazing. It was huge, I can't even begin to describe just how beautiful it was. Looking out the big windows that were built into the left wall from us I noticed that we were surrounded by a thick forest, it was beginning to get dark. Walking down the spiral stairs and more hallways we were nearing huge double doors. When the guard pushed them open I instantly noticed the green fields.

Hurrying forward I thanked the guard when in the distance I could see the raven haired twins and their father. I quietly walked up to them, not wanting to disturb whatever they were doing. Marceline was sitting cross legged on the green grass, her back was turned to me so I couldn't really see her, but the worried expression on her father's and brother's face made me worried. They stood in front of her a distance away.

When they noticed me they exchanged a look and frowned. Coming up to them I quietly asked "What's going on?"

I fell into panic when I noticed that Marceline seemed to be in a really bad shape. A wide line of dark red blood was spilling from her head down to her chin. She had cuts and bruises all over her.

"Bonnibel what are you doing here?" Hunson inquired.

"I was feeling better so I decided to check up on Marceline, what's going on?" I nervously asked.

"She's trying to fight with herself in order to win back her powers." Marshall explained.

"Fighting herself?" What the hell?

Suddenly Hunson furrowed his brows. "No..no, somethings going wrong Marceline is beginning to loose it, if this continues then...!"

Just as he said that Marceline's expression changed, she seemed to be in a lot of pain, the atmosphere changed and black particles had started emitting from her body.

I don't like where this is going, so I rushed to her.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked in frustration. "This is dangerous!"

Not caring one bit I knelled in front of Marceline on my knees and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Marceline can you hear me?" I asked beginning to panic even more.

"Please Marceline, come back." I pleaded.

[] [] [] [] [] [] []

I felt myself grow numb and pain started to subside. Growing weaker I knew that the black fluid had now fully consumed me. My eyes closed, it felt like I was floating in nothingness, its quiet...so quiet.

"Marceline...!" I heard a faint scream from somewhere far away.

Huh? Where am I?...What was I doing?...Who am I?...

With my eyes half open I heard that faint scream again. That voice...I know that voice!

Bonnibel! That's right, how could I forget, I need to get out of here! Snapping my eyes open I forced myself out of this dizzy state. Right in front of me was the other me, her eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell?!" she screamed out slowly backing away from me. The black fluid evaporated from me like smoke.

"You-!" I took a step forward towards her.

"-are so annoying!" I shouted as I finally got over to her and pierced her with my vector. Breathing heavily I looked into her eyes.

Her shocked expression soon changed to an amused one once again.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I guess you still do have some instinct to kill left in you."

"No, not to kill... it's to protect."

The world around us started fading into light, but I did manage to catch that surprised look on her face and quickly composing herself back, smiling at me.

Someone was lightly shaking me by the shoulders. Opening my eyes I was met face to face with Bonnibel's worried face. I just stood there without any sort of expression on my face and just looked her in the eyes.

Then I quickly pulled her in into a kiss. Her eyes wide, she was still in shock and didn't know what was happening, that much I could definitely tell. Damn am I glad to see her! When she finally regained herself back she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me back with the same passionate way I kissed her. When we broke apart, both panting, I held her securely in my embrace. Taking in her scent put me to rest.

After a few more moments we broke apart and stood up. I looked at my dad with a serious expression, he looked guilty.

"Dad, is there something you want to tell me?"

Taking a deep breath he looked up to meet my eyes. "Yes...but first let's get inside..."

We all quietly walked inside the mansion and sat at one of the huge guest rooms.

Sitting on the sofa my dad had his elbows on his knees and his palms clasped together in front of his face.

Facing the floor he started "Me and your mother wanted to talk to you about this for a very long time, but we were afraid that you wouldn't like this."

Patiently I waited for him to continue.

"You do remember the Venture royals right?" he waited for me to nod, which I did "well the reason they went extinct is because a powerful creature, an Aswang, had tried to steal their immense power, but something went wrong, the Ventures had interfered with his process but died in the process."

Marshall guiltily looked at me as he leaned against the sofa.

"Hold on a minute, an _Aswang_?"

"Yes, they are really rare these days, that aswang was not one of the ordinary. This one in particular was one of the few originals, therefore he possessed the power to steal other's powers and use it to his will."

Now I remember I've heard about these 'aswang' creatures. Theres many hypothesis on who they are. As far as I know they are similar to vampires, however these guys have sharp long fangs and claws and they feed off of children, some are said to be able to shape shift into an animal like a bat or a dog.

"After his failure he was badly injured and no one has seen him for a very long time. When you were born Marceline your power was so much bigger than everyone's we feared that Aswang might return once more in order to get the powers now from you. We didn't to take that risk, so the only option left for us was to seal a part of you in order to protect you."

Protect me? With the cost of my mother's death?

"I could have saved mom if I had my powers!" I told him with frustration as I tensed up.

Marshall winced from my outburst.

Bonnibel squeezed my hand to comfort me and I relaxed a bit, grateful for her support.

"Marceline it's not your fault...she sacrificed herself to save us.."

I knew this was hard on him just like it was on me. We can't change the past, there's nothing else we can do about the fact that my dear mother is dead now.

"So how did it go?" he asked looking up at me.

"It was really weird, I met my other self and she is hella weird, I guess I would be too if I was locked up for so long."

 _"I'm not weird."_

All of us stood up looking around cautiously in surprise.

 _"What are you looking around for? You can't see me morons, only the other me."_

"Who the hell is here?" Marshall asked taken aback.

That voice, it clearly sounded in my head and based on everyone's reaction they heard it too.

"How are you able to talk?"I asked finally when all of us started to calm down.

 _"Marceline use your head, the seal has been weekend I can now freely talk."_

"But I beat you."

 _"You did, but you can't destroy me, I am part of you remember?"_

"Yeah..."

Great what's gonna happened now?..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _Hey...hehe...so you didnt hear from me in a while huh...well let me just tell you that I do have plenty of scenarios on how to continue the story but Im just a little lazy so I dont know how often I'll be updating but hey I will try to do it more often. Anyway putting that aside here ya go, enjoy some more Bubbline x3_

x-X-X-x

I groaned and dropped down onto my bed, burying my face into the pillow as I closed my eyes. My ear twitched at the sound of someone walking through the door. I felt the bed move as the person took a seat right next to me. A faint smile tugged at my lips, I knew perfectly fine who exactly this person is. Hell I can distinguish her scent from miles.

"Marceline, you alright?" I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

Opening my eyes I moved to sit up criss crossed on the bed so that I could look at Bonnibel, "Yeah, Ill be fine. Just a little frustrated and taken aback by everything is all." I gave her a sheepish smile, trying to reassure her that its alright.

As for my other self, I think Ill just be calling her Marce, after all she is sort of part of me and it doesn't matter if I want her to be or not I just cant get rid of her. I cant believe that my entire life I didn't know about something as important as that, which was right under my nose this entire time. It makes me feel as if my parents didn't believe that I could cope up with my own self. I understand that they simply wanted to just help me out on this one...but, I just cant help myself and feel a little angry about it, I just need to think this out and stop hoping from one conclusion to the other.

"If you say so dork." She looked into my eyes as if trying to read them and make sure that I'm not lying. I simply chuckled at how cute her serious face was, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. She shook her head at me with a smile on her lips and pulled me in for a hug. "It'll be okay." She said softly into my shoulder as she hugged me. I happily returned the embrace and ran my hand through her hair. "Thanks Bonnie, I'm sure it will be fine as long as you're going to be with me."

She nodded and glanced up at me with those innocent green eyes of hers. I smirked and arched a brow at her. "What is there something wrong?"

Bonnie simply shook her head and smiled some before pushing me back against the bed and placing a soft peck on my lips. My eyes widened a little from the sudden action but I returned the kiss none the less. Yeah scratch that, she isn't innocent as one might think. I pulled away for a moment and looked up at her. "Well I did not expect that one, going to be honest with you."

She rolled her eyes at me with a smile still on her oh so soft lips. "I'm pretty sure you have nothing against this though." I nodded and the smirk on my face grew even more. "Yeah I guess you're right-" Without being given the chance to actually finish off my sentence she pulled me up by my collar and ran her lips over mine again. I nibbled onto her bottom lip and tugged at it softly. That caused her to blush a little so I just smirked, feeling satisfied. I sat up and changed our positions, with me being the one who was hovering above her this time.

I parted my lips and ran my tongue over her bottom lip, her blush darkened but she parted her lips as well. She greeted my tongue with her own as I slipped it into her mouth, circling it around hers. Feeling that she tried to overthrow my tongue I arched a brow, not giving in to her. She let out a small whimper and gave up on trying to win against me. I smiled and pulled away after a bit more, letting her catch her breath. I leaned down and nibbled onto her earlobe softly before moving down and placing light kisses on her neck. I blushed a little at the sound of a soft moan that escaped her lips once I kissed a certain spot so I kissed that spot again, nibbling on it before I sucked on it. Her hands were lightly gripping my shirt as I was doing that before moving to wrap themselves around my neck.

"Uh...guys? I really don't want to be the party pooper here but I think we really have bigger problems then this right now.." I sighed and pulled away. "Its you again? What do you want?" I furrowed my brows a little at Marce's voice.

"Weeeell...I think you should better look out the window. We got unpleasant visitors." I arched a brow and exchanged a glance with Bonnibel. "Hold up." I pecked her forehead and stood up before walking over to the window. I moved the certain slightly off to the side and glanced outside, there off in the forest I managed to catch a glimpse of him..

"Fuck...Aulak managed to get to us?" I clenched my fist and sighed before walking back to Bonnie.

"But I thought he wouldn't be able to get here?" Bonnie sat up and looked at me with a worried look clearly written all over her face.

"So did I..I'm guessing he had a trump card under his sleeve after all." I ran a hand through my bangs before pulling Bonnie in for a hug.

"Bonnie...Ill protect you."


End file.
